Bank on It
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Love and Wrestling... Together, they Will Not Die! Matt HardyOC, featuring Edge, Lita, other OCs, and plenty of love and wrestling! Survivor Series, final Chapter, but is this the end?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bank on It

Author: THE Kid Hardy

Characters: Matt Hardy, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Amy "Lita" Dumas, and a mystery person.

Disclaimer: This story is mine. I own the mystery person ONLY. I make no claims to own Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, or any of their fellow wrestlers. I do not own anyone in WWE; just this story.

**A/N:** _ **I just wanted to put a twist on how I thought the "Loser Leaves RAW/Money in the Bank" Ladder Match should have ended, instead of the crappy finish that ensued this past Monday at the RAW Homecoming. But, alas, they continue to push Edge as a heel, so what can I do other than bitch, whine, and complain? Simple. I write a story, with my own little twist on it. If I get enough hits, I just may turn this into a full fledged story. Hope you enjoy.**_

_October 2, 2005 - One day to WWE Homecoming_

"It's all ready, right?" a voice asked on a cell phone. "You know what to do, right? So, it's all settled, then? I can count on you to help me out? Great, thanks a lot. It's glad to know that I can still trust someone after all of this shit. I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow night? Okay, bye."

The phone was clicked off, and the person smiled in his hotel room. Their enemy was certainly going to get what was coming to them.

_October 3, 2005 - WWE RAW Homecoming - Before the Show_

Making sure to avoid all the cameras in the backstage area, the person asking all the questions on the phone one night earlier walked to the parking lot door. Being careful, he looked both ways, then walked out to his car, and opened the back door.

"Let's move," he said quietly, ushering the person out. "There's cameras all over the place; we gotta be quick and quiet." The mystery person nodded their understanding, and they went off on their way back to his locker room.

_"Loser Leaves RAW Money in the Bank" Ladder Match - The Ending_

Edge set up two ladders in the center of the ring. He began climbing the ladders, but Matt returned to the ring. Hardy hit a Twist of Fate off the ladders on Edge, then set up a ladder and got to the top. He grabbed the briefcase, but before he could pull it down, Lita hit him with the kendo stick. Matt then got down and shoved her into the corner.

Matt then returned to the top and grabbed the briefcase. Lita pulled the ladder out from under him, leaving him hanging in the air. Edge grabbed his legs and pulled, then ran, forcing Hardy to swing. Matt had to let go and landed throat-first across the ropes. The ropes twisted around Matt's arms, trapping him. Lita scissored her arms and legs around Hardy's arms, forcing him to watch as Edge climbed the ladder.

As Lita wrapped herself around Matt, Edge smugly prepared to climb up the ladder to grab the briefcase. Just as he was at the height closest to the briefcase, he raised his arms to grab at it, only to watch a flash of bright red hair mixed with a blue glint of steel hit his girlfriend dead across the back.

Lita screamed out in agony, falling from where she was attached to Matt's arms. The red headed person, in a mask (not unlike the Hurricane's), quickly unhooked Matt's arms as Edge reached up to grab the briefcase. The redhead quickly tossed Matt the chair she used to hit Lita with, and Hardy quickly climbed up the ladder and smacked Edge with it, knocking him for a loop. He then clasped Edge's head under his arm, signaled the V1 sign, and jumped off the ladder back onto the mat.

The fans screamed in anger and excitement as the redhead picked Edge up and pinned his shoulders behind him as he bellowed angrily while Matt climbed the ladder. Edge gave one great shove, pushing the redhead back into the ropes, and she bounced back with a vicious kick to the gut, then a Side Effect, as the briefcase came down into Matt's hands.

The bell rang, and Matt was declared the winner. "NO!" Edge screamed, as he was dragged out of the ring by security guards and police officers. "I was supposed to win! This isn't over, Hardy!"

Lita, who'd been knocked unconscious from the chair shot, stood up dazedly when she heard the bell ring. She saw the man she loved being taken away, and she turned in horror to see Matt standing victoriously with the bitch who'd helped him win.

The woman had a devious smirk on her face as the blonde disappeared behind the curtains. She sent a questioning look to her Sensei, who gave her an encouraging nod. She raised her hand to her head, and her hair fell forward as the mask was removed. Her head raised again, and Amy Dumas screamed in horror, shock and anger.

Her "little sister", Krys, was the one who'd helped Matt win.

Amy stormed to the top of the ramp, and cast an angry look at the two in the ring, who were now intertwined in a kiss that held more passion than anything he and Amy had ever shared in the past.

Looks like her life on RAW was going to be Hell on Earth from now on. Bank on it.

The End?

(If you want this to be made into more, let me know!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Disclaimer: _Krys is my property only. Alexandra Calloway and Kat/Kitty Kat own themselves. Kira Alexis Summers is the property of Ember Evans. Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, and other WWE Superstars and Divas you recognize are their own property, and possibly the property of the McMahons, Titan Sports, and World Wrestling Entertainment. Anyone you don't recognize, unless stated otherwise, are my property._**

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Alexandra Calloway yelled at the young woman as she made her way backstage. "You know Kat was cheering for Adam, and you pull THIS bullshit! Honestly, what the hell goes on in your mind sometimes?"

Krys still hadn't come down off her high of finally giving Adam what had been coming to him, and she wasn't about to let Alex bring her down. "Sorry, Alex, had to do what had to be done. I'm too happy to have you bring me down tonight, I'll see you, Kitty and Kira tomorrow. Later!" she squealed as Matt took her hand again, and left off to go to the locker room.

As they walked hand in hand back to the locker room, they spotted Adam coming back into the arena from being escorted out by security, for the show's sake. He took one look up, spotted Matt and Krys, and immediately made a beeline for the redhead.

"You bitch!" he snarled, having to be held back by security. "You ruined my match! Now this asshole's gonna make my woman's life a living hell, and it's all YOUR fault!"

Smiling calmly at him, she said, "Well, it's all your fault this happened. If you never put the moves on Amy while Matty was away with his knee injury, she would've never opened her legs to you. And your wife would've never found all those texts back and forth between you two confessing your love to each other, and she would've never asked Matt if anything had been going on, which wouldn't have led to all of this. So, in a way, Adam, all of this was your fault, so YOU have to reap what you sow. Have a nice time being subjected to mid-card hell on SmackDown again."

With that, she walked off on Matt's arm, leaving Adam cursing and hurling insults at her the whole way back to the mens' locker room. "I'll wait out here," she told Matt as he went in to change.

He nodded, and walked inside. As the door closed, Krys smiled comfortably to herself, waving to her friends and fellow wrestlers as they walked by. She saw a red top, and a flash of dark auburn-red hair, and leaned back against the wall as Amy came up to face her.

"Amy," she said cordially, nodding politely to the other redhead. "Anything on your mind?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help Matt when you knew Adam was supposed to win? Why did you break script?"

Krys shifted her position against the wall, and stood to face the redhead. "Well, Amy, you want to know why I did it? Because I myself am a victim of infidelity. You know what happened with Shelton, and when I saw what it was doing to Matt, I felt obligated to help him any way I could. It just so happened that tonight was to be marked as my return from my broken ribs injury, so I talked to Eric and Vince, and they changed it at the last minute. In some ironic way, you and Adam deserve everything that's happening, and more."

Shaking her head, more in pity than in anger, Amy sighed and walked off. Alex and Kat's adopted cousin, Kira Summers, came walking up while Krys had been watching Amy head to the Divas' locker room, and tapped Krys on the shoulder. "Hey Krys, great ending to a great match," she said kindly.

"What's up, Kir?" she asked, pushing a stray lock of red hair out of her face. "I'm guessing I'm... not too high up on Alex and Kitty's happy list, am I?"

Kira shook her head, letting her brown hair fall into her face. "Nope. Kat's mad as all hell, and it seems she's looking for you, so I'd suggest you get your gear and Matt, and get the hell out of the city before she finds you."

"Nah. I'm gonna have to face her anyway, so I might as well face the music and bear the brunt of her fury." As Matt came out of his locker room, Krys slapped hands with Kira and walked off. She made a quick stop in the Divas' locker room, grabbed her gear, and left on the arm of the Sensei of Mattitude.

**A/N:**_ Okay, so this second part didn't exactly live up to my expectations of the first chapter, but anyway, before I get too whiny about it, I hope you guys liked. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three Disclaimer:_ There isn't much that wasn't said in the aforementioned chapters. Kira Alexis Summers owns herself. Katrynne/Kat/Kitty Kat Jacobs owns herself. Alexandra Calloway owns herself. I own Krys. Matt Hardy owns himself, Adam "Edge" Copeland owns himself, Amy "Lita" Dumas owns herself. They also could be property of Titan Sports/World Wrestling Entertainment, seeing as how Vince and the monkeys in his ear /cough/Johnny Ace/cough, and how he treats his employees. Anyways, before this disclaimer turns into a rant, lol, on to chapter three!_**

_xX**Later that Night**Xx_

There had been a small post--Homecoming party, but Krys decided that she had been on a high enough without adding liquor, soda and chips to the equation, so she decided to camp out in Matt's car until the man had enough sense to remember she had been riding with her.

About a half hour after camping out in his car, Krys opened the door to stretch her legs. She stepped out of the car, threw her hands over her head, and heaved a huge yawn. "Man, I'm tired," she groaned. "So much for an adrenaline high." She sighed again, then spotted Kira making her way towards her again.

"Hey, Kira, what's up this time?" she asked, continuing to stretch. She then looked up when she saw the panicked look on Kira's face. "Sweetie? Kir, what's the matter?"

"Krys, you have to come quick," she said urgently, tugging on Krys's hand.

"But Matt's car-"

"FORGET THE CAR!" she screamed. "You're the first one I saw... I tried to get help, but you're the only one I found. You've got to help me!"

"Slow down, Kir, what's wrong?" She was now running behind Kira back to the locker room area.

"I saw Adam and Kat fighting, and he was hitting her badly. She went down and wasn't moving, and I ran to get help."

The two ran past Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs, Alex and Kat's fathers. "Guys, Adam's beating Kat in his room!" Kira yelled as they sped past. Glenn and Mark dropped everything, and, uttering a few curses, ran after the girls, nearly bolting past them to Adam's room.

When they got there, Kat was unconscious on the floor, blood pooling out of her mouth. Her black hair, currently dyed blue at the moment, had a few dark stains in it, that the four knew wasn't dye, and her white spiderweb mesh top was ripped in a few places. When looked at closely, they could see a few dark blue bruises.

"That son of a fucking bitch!" Glenn roared, punching the door. Kira knelt down and touched a hand to Kat's temple, then ripped her sweater off and placed it under her cousin's head. Glenn, seeing that Kira and Krys were taking care looking after his daughter, turned on his heel. "That bastard is mine," he growled, knocking things over in the hallway as he went on his rampage.

"Adam's in deep shit," Kira whispered to Krys, as Mark went out of the room to look for Alex, to make sure she was alright as well. "I get the feeling that he's going to be a dead man."

"Think of it this way," Krys stated, "he's a dead man walking. If Glenn doesn't get a hold of him, best believe that Lexi will. He's on borrowed time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four Disclaimer_ Same as the third chapter. Adam Copeland owns himself, Amy Dumas owns herself, Glenn Jacobs, also known as Kane, owns himself. All other disclaimers are featured in the preceding chapters._**

**Note: _This chapter has violence and cursing involved. If this offends you, please don't read!_  
**

As the EMTs made their way into Adam's locker room to check on Kat, Adam scoured the halls. He wasn more shocked than angry at what he had done to Kat. The woman swore up and down that he was a wonderful guy, despite what he'd done to their relationship. The truth is, she wasn't delusional, he really was a great guy, but once his anger had been unleashed, all hell would break loose, and someone was bound to pay.

And, much to his dismay, his ex-girlfriend had bore the brunt of his anger. He stared at his hands, speckled with the blood of the woman he'd loved... and wanted to scream. He'd wanted to bellow out his frustrations to the world. Tell the world his misery, the hell that he'd had to go through for the past six months. If he had to suffer, then he'd be damned if he would suffer alone.

_None of this was Kat's fault,_ he reminded himself. Katrynne Jacobs had nothing to do with the whole love triangle between himself, Matt, and Amy. She'd turned away a blind eye to the whole situation, but was forced to look it in the eye back on that one August Monday. The day Matt Hardy returned.

She'd never liked Matt, always knew there had been something off with him, but she'd never thought that Matt would have been so petty as to spill his guts all over the Internet about his relationship problems with Amy, and have little... _preteens_ come and spam his message boards with illiterate lines of sympathy and support. That had been the last straw. She'd totally broken off her friendship with Matt, instead choosing to stick with Adam, and support her man all the way through. She had never known how unstable he could be until their match earlier that night. That was when she'd decided that she'd had enough.

That was when she decided that she wanted to be out of his life. Adam shook his head at the memory of that same night earlier, knowing that if he were found, he was a dead man.

_"Adam, this has to stop," Kat said angrily as Adam paced his locker room. "The match is over; you can always ask Vince to put you back on RAW!"_

_"Kat, how stupid are you?" he snapped. "I already fucked up my chances when I asked Vince to bring Matt back to the company, and you want me to ask him to put me BACK on RAW? It's out of the question!"_

_"Then don't fucking bitch to me about how my friend just showed up out of the blue, and smacked Amy's ass with a chair! Don't bitch to ME about how my friend fucked you out of your chance to kick Matt off of RAW! Don't fucking bitch to me about any of that anymore!"_

_"You know what," he snarled, "you've got some nerve. Snapping your pretty little ass off at me, the way you are, when you know DAMN well I brought your ass here! If it weren't for me pushing Vince and Glenn to bring you here from Akbar's school, you wouldn't be here right now! So you damn well better show me some respect!"_

_"Oh please Adam!" Katrynne tossed her blue hair angrily, her dark green eyes snapping furiously. "You know more than damn well that my dad wanted me in WWE way before you and I got together! Don't try that bullshit on me!" She then started heading for the door. "I'm way past done with your pathetic ass, Adam-"_

_She opened the door, and instantly was pulled back. Adam grabbed her by the hair, and kneed her in the gut. Kat fell to the ground, tasting blood on her tongue. "You son of a bitch," she growled, punching him in the face. Adam reared back, holding his nose, and then tossed Kat into the lockers, then slammed her face into the bench repeatedly, knocking her out._

_While she was unconscious on the floor, a feeling of rage enveloped Adam. A feral look appeared in his eyes, and he pounced on his fallen ex-girlfriend, punching and kicking her in the ribs for several minutes. After about five minutes of swinging angrily, Adam's vision cleared, and he realized his mistake. Looking down at his hands, he saw that they were speckled with bright red blood._

_Katrynne Jacobs' blood._

_Shaken by what he had seen, he was shocked to hear a startled gasp. Looking up, he saw the pale face of Kira Summers, Kat's cousin. "What the hell did you do to her?" she cried in fright. He tried to tell her that it wasn't what she thought it was, but before a word could escape his lips, she turned and fled, to find help, no doubt._

_"Oh God," he moaned to himself. He'd realized that he lost control when he got angry, but not like this. Now Kira was going to get help, more than likely Kat's father. "Kat, I hope you'll be okay," he whispered quickly. He had to get out of that room, that hallway, that arena. God knows what Glenn was capable of when angered. Kane was a pussycat compared to Glenn Jacobs when angered.  
_

Adam turned on his heel, grabbed his gear bag, and hauled ass out of the arena to his car. His only hope was that Kat wouldn't be too angry with him. He still loved her, no matter what happened between them, or what happened behind closed doors.

His other hope, as he pulled out of the parking lot, was that he wasn't a marked man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five Disclaimer: Same as in the previous disclaimers. Don't own anyone other than Krys. Adam, Amy, Matt, Katrynne/Kitty and Alexandra all own themselves. Kira Summers is property of Ember Evans.**

As Kat was taken to the hospital, Kira sat in the ambulance with her cousin while Krys waited for Matt. As the ambulance doors closed, Krys called to Kira, "As soon as Matt comes along, I'll meet you and Lexi there!"

"No problem," she called back. The doors closed, and the ambulance pulled off, while Krys leaned on Matt's car, waiting for him.

When he finally came to the parking lot, about five or so minutes after Kat and Kira pulled off, Krys snatched the keys from him and opened the car in record time. "Kat's unconscious, no time to talk now, I'll tell you on the way to the hospital, now HURRY!" she cried, slamming her door shut.

Matt didn't need to be told twice. He sped out of the parking lot, his face full of concern. He and Kat had never seen eye to eye before, but now that she had been a victim of Adam's wrath Matt wanted to keep an eye on her. "Pull in here, that's where they have her," Krys instructed as Matt drove past a stoplight.

Matt parked the car, and the twosome ran into the hospital to the receptionist's desk. "Katrynne Jacobs," Krys said as calmly as possible, though her hands were shaking.

"Room 431, ma'am," the receptionist said, pointing out the direction of the elevators. Krys thanked the clerk and she and Matt walked to the elevators.

As the doors closed behind them, Matt turned his head to see Krys holding herself. "Hey," he said, touching her shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No, Matt, I'm not okay," she said sadly. "I'm a complete idiot for deciding to go through with that ending. Now Amy hates me, Adam wants to murder me, and all the fans I had probably think I sold out to some whiny crybaby. Most importantly, one of my best friends is laying in some damn hospital room with wires and shit hooked up to her because Adam beat her up. And that's my fault too." She walked out of the elevator as the doors opened on the fourth floor.

"None of this was your fault," he said, following her through the hallway. They passed random nurses and doctors as they got closer and closer to Kat's room. "Kat getting hurt, that was Adam's fault. She had no idea that Adam wanted to hurt someone after losing his match. Kat was there, and she got hurt. It wasn't your fault, or hers. As much as I hate to admit it, it's all Adam's fault. He's the one that put his hands on Kitty, not you. You're not to blame, so stop thinking that you are."

She stopped right outside Kat's door and faced him. "Well, what about everything else? Adam probably hates me for helping you, and Amy... God knows what Amy could be feeling right now. Now's not the time for a vendetta."

"Exactly, which is why you should stop blaming yourself." He opened the door, and ushered her in.

When they walked in, Glenn, Alexandra, and Kira were all standing by her bed. Kira and Alex were standing next to each other on Kitty's left, while Glenn stood on her right. "How is she?" Krys asked, walking over and grabbing her hand, lending her support.

"She has bruises all over her body," Kira said quietly. Alex's blue eyes were bright with anger as she pounded her hand into her fist. "She has cracked ribs, a busted lip, and contusions. Other than that, she's expected to wake up either tomorrow or the day after, just in time for us to head on the road."

"Fuck going on the road," Alex snarled at her cousin, causing Kira to flinch at the harshness in her tone. "That son of a bitch hurt my cousin. We're practically fucking sisters, and he takes out his anger on her for losing a fucking match!"

"Now's not the time, Lex-" Glenn started, but Alex cut him off before he could have a chance to reason with her.

"Fuck no Glenn, don't start that shit with me. That son of a bitch hurt my sister. I'm telling you now, if you're not making that trip to SmackDown to kick his ass, then I will." With one last look at what had become of her cousin, Alexandra Rhiannon Calloway walked out of the hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All other disclaimers are stated in the previous chapters.**

The next week on RAW, the first thing to happen after Stephanie McMahon made her "bitch is back" statement, and slapped the taste out of everyone's mouths who tried to move on with the show, she made her way to the back.

Amy stood at the entrance to the rampway, and smiled nervously at Stephanie as she made her way back. Steph smiled back at her, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Go kick some ass, girl," Steph said encouragingly, making Amy smile gratefully at her. "Do a kickass promo, and put mine to shame."

Amy laughed. "Please, Steph, you know damn well I can't do a better bitch promo than you," she joked. "I'll do the best I can."

A tech came running up to Amy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Two minutes till we come back from commercial, Miss Dumas," he said.

Amy nodded her understanding. "Got ya, thanks." The tech ran off, and Amy prepped herself, shaking her shoulders as Steph walked off to talk to some of the other wrestlers about what they were going to do during their time on the show that night. _Get mad, Amy,_ she told herself. _Think of how she hit you with that chair. Get angry, and bitch out the crowd._

"We're back from commercial!" Steph yelled over top of the commotion that was commencing between the wrestlers, riggers and tech crew. "And cue Amy's music!"

The opening beat to "Love Fury Passion Energy" began to play, and, taking a deep breath and putting on the bitch look, she stepped out to the boo's of the crowd, scowling at them nastily. She could hear J.R. and King commenting on what had happened the week before. King was saying that she had every right to be angry, seeing as how her boyfriend was now forced to wrestle on SmackDown for a living, while J.R. was scorning her for what happened between her, Edge and Matt. "That jezebel should be damn lucky Edge and Matt are finally separated once and for all," he argued back at King, who was ogling her, as he did with all the Divas. "The two of them would've KILLED each other! I, for one, am glad this whole controversy is over; now we can get back to our everyday lives."

She stepped into the ring and signaled for a rigger to bring her a microphone. She snatched it away from him, a hint of annoyance on her face, playing up to her role as a heel. The crowd had already begun its chorus of calling her a whore, slut, and anything else under the sun, and this was before she had the chance to speak.

She flashed them an angry look, then raised the mic to her lips. "Last week, at the RAW Homecoming, it was supposed to be a Homecoming, all right." The crowd booed, and she tossed her hair angrily. "That night was supposed to be the best night of my love's life. We had the ultra pathetic Matt Hardy beaten, broken, and out of commission, and Edge was climbing the ladder, on his way to victory." She held her hands above her head, making motions in the sense that she was climbing a ladder. "And, just as we were about to accomplish our feat of ending Matt Hardy's career for good, this crap had to happen. Roll the footage, you idiots!" she bellowed into the mic, and the camera flashed to the TitanTron, where they showed the clip of Krys sneaking out from under the ring apron with a chair to hit Lita.

The TitanTron then showed Krys helping Matt beat Edge to kick him off of RAW once and for all. The crowd cheered at the look of fury on Lita's face as the dyed redhead and her former ex-boyfriend kissed in the middle of the ring.

The screen then shot back to the glare on Lita's face as she looked at the crowd. "Each and every one of you pathetic losers are glad that Edge isn't on RAW any longer, aren't you?" she snapped. The crowd cheered loudly, much to her character's annoyance. "You're glad that bitch ruined my chances of being with the man I love, aren't you?" The crowd cheered again, further adding to the pissed off look she now had on her face.

"Well, you can all go to hell!" she shouted. "The best thing that's ever happened to my life lost the most important match of his career to date! That man is going to ruin my life on RAW from now on, and it's all that bitch's fault!"

Just then, the guitar solo from Poison's "So Tell me Why" aired throughout the arena. People looked around to see who the person was with this new theme song, then cheered as Krys stepped out onto the rampway, dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple "Sensei of Mattitude" shirt. "Hey, chick!" Krys called out casually, a smile plastered on her face as she walked down the ramp, and into the ring. "I was in the back, you know, just hangin' around, talking to all the friends you lost, when I couldn't help overhearing your little bitch fit in the ring. So I stopped by my new close buddy Matt Hardy's locker room, and I see this bitch blowing a gasket over _one little match._ Get it through your hella dyed hair, Leets: Adam is gone, and he isn't coming back. However, if you insist on going through with this rant and vendetta of yours, I'll be more than happy to shut you up once and for all." The sweet tone in her voice was gone, and it was replaced by one full of anger and vengeance. "You and Edge have been running your mouths for far too long, saying you're victims of this bullshit more than Matt has. Well I say, bullshit. You opened your legs to the guy, and this whole mess is your fault. You wanna continue to run your mouth?" The two were now face to face, nose to nose. "I'll be more than happy to shove this mic right up your stupid dirty blonde, plastic and silicone enhanced ass!"

The two Divas faced each other in the ring, aware of the fans cheering for a good fashioned brawl, when Lita backed away. "You're not even worth it, Krys," she said, with a sneer on her face. "You'll see that Matt isn't gonna be worth all the trouble. But, if you insist on being a total bitch about the whole thing..." Lita dropped the mic and charged at Krys, who ducked, and retorted with a kick to the gut. Krys held Lita by her hair for a moment, then looked at the crowd, who started screaming hysterically. Smirking, she saw Matt making his way down to the ring. Krys shoved her to Matt, who faced his ex-girlfriend with a twisted smile on his face. He then hooked her head under his arm, threw the V1 sign, and spun around and down, delivering a particularly brutal Twist of Fate.

As Lita lay hurting in the ring, Krys and Matt exited the ring in each other's arms, laughing at what had become of the former Women's Champion. The two continued laughing at the top of the ramp, then went to the back as the show cut to a commercial break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven Disclaimer: Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro own themselves, as well as Eric Bischoff owning himself. All other disclaimers are found in the previous chapters.**

After RAW came back from the commercial break, they showed what went down between Krys and Lita. They showed the two almost break out into a fight, then saw Krys literally throw Lita to Matt's waiting arms. The crowd roared when Matt gave Lita the Twist of Fate, and they laughed at the mixture of shock, anger and annoyance on Lita's face as Krys and Matt celebrated at the top of the ramp.

The replay then ended, airing Lita storming into Eric Bischoff's office. Eric, who was in the middle of a phone conversation with Vince McMahon about Taboo Tuesday, was interrupted when Lita threw open the door and stomped in, her irritation evident. "Uh, Mr. McMahon, I'll have to call you back after the show," Eric said, then ended the call with the press of a button. He then turned to face Lita, exhaust written all over his grayed features.

"What is it this time, Lita?" he asked exasperatedly. "You're barging into my office every chance you get, and when you do, it's either to whine about something, or listen to Edge whine about something. What do you want?"

"Eric, that whore has interfered in my life for the last time!" Lita raged. She wrung her hands through her hair, and snarled, "First, she ruined my big night with Edge by hitting me with a chair, then caused my boyfriend to lose the match, resulting in him being sent to that second rate botch of a show, SmackDown! Next, she interrupts MY air time, and puts her hands on _me, _then tosses me to that blundering idiot Matt Hardy, who then uses the Twist of Fate on me, and they have the nerve to _celebrate_? What are you gonna do about that, Eric? You're the General Manager, _DO SOMETHING!_"

The redhead started pacing around, grabbing at her hair and fuming, her chest heaving. Eric placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Lita, calm down," he said slowly. "Now, I can only go so far with the whole 'You can't do this' order; see how much good that did with Matt and Edge. But what I _can_ do, is schedule a match between you two. At Taboo Tuesday, Lita will go one on one..." he paused thoughtfully and dramatically "...with Krys. But tonight, your opponent will be... Ashley Massaro. Go on and get ready."

Lita smirked evilly as Eric finished his statement. "Thanks, Eric," she said, then turned on her heel, and marched out of the General Manager's office.

Eric, on the other hand, ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and sat down at his desk. "These Divas and their problem lives..." he sighed. "They're going to get the better of me one of these days."

_After the Break_

(**NOTE**: This is **NOT** being taped)

Krys was changing into her ring gear that night, after being informed by Eric Bischoff that she would be going one on one against Victoria, when the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, and her protege, Ashley Massaro walked in. "Hey Krys," she said pleasantly, sitting down on a bench and putting the title next to her.

"Hey, Trish," Krys called back. Trish mumbled something to Ashley, who nodded and walked out of the locker room, leaving Krys and the blonde champion alone inside.

Trish walked over and put a hand on Krys's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, her brown eyes full of compassion.

Krys nodded, turning back to lacing up her combat boots. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, hopping up and down. "Never felt better in my life, why're you asking?"

"Well, I heard Kat got released a few days ago, but she's not answering her cell, or her house phone," Trish whispered. It was a known fact that Kat had periods of anti-social behavior, but to the Divas, she was kindness itself, and she talked to all of her friends on a daily basis. To know that Kat was so messed up about what had happened was horrible, to say the least. "Is she okay?"

Krys sighed and zippered up her gear bag. "I don't think so," she finally admitted. "Adam had done a lot of things during their relationship, and sometimes those things fucked her up mentally. But to know that the man she loved cheated on her, and didn't have any regrets about it until after he had been caught, then beat her up after losing a match, that's pretty fucked up in itself. I only hope that Glenn doesn't want to kill Adam for what's happened."

Trish nodded thoughtfully. "Glenn really loves his little girl, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. He went through thick and thin just to have her close to him at night, and then get her into the same company with the man she loved. I know he didn't do it necessarily for Adam, but I know he always did what was best, to make sure his daughter was always happy." Krys sighed, then started stretching on the floor. "I hope she comes back really soon. I can't wait to see her."

"Me either." Trish then walked over to the bench, grabbed her belt, and walked to the door, calling Ashley back in. "Ash, you can come back in now." Noticing that Ashley wasn't in front of the door like she said she'd be, Trish frowned. "Ash? Ashley, where'd you go to?"

"What's up?" Krys asked, moving from a split to cross-legged sitting position.

"I don't see Ashley." Getting worried, Trish stepped into the hall and looked around, calling for the Diva Search winner again.

"Maybe she went to Catering for some food?" Krys suggested, stepping into the hall with Trish.

"No," Trish said, shaking her head frantically. "When Ashley says she'll wait for me somewhere, she stays there and waits for me." The two then took off running through the halls of the arena calling Ashley's name. "Have you seen Ashley?" Trish frantically asked a nearby rigger.

"Uh, yeah, I think she went walking off towards the Gorilla Spot," the man said, barely finishing his statement before Trish and Krys went running off toward the Gorilla Spot.

"Ashley!" Trish called. "Where are you?"

"What the hell's going on?" Eric Bischoff demanded from behind them, walking up hurriedly. "I heard from one of the tech staff that Ashley can't be found."

"We can't find her, Eric," Trish said breathlessly. "We've looked just about everywhere!"

"She has a match tonight, she couldn't have gotten THAT far!" Eric said agitatedly. "Hey!" he called to a rigger. "You see Ashley, tell her that her match has been cancelled! I'm putting Trish in her place to go against Amy."

"Yes, sir," the woman called, heading off to look for Ashley.

"Trish, I'm sorry, but the match is next," Eric said, placing a hand on Trish's shoulder. "You'll have to take Ashley's place."

The blonde nodded. "I got it." She then turned to Krys. "Will you keep looking for her while I go find Amy to talk about the match?"

"You know I will."

"Thanks." Trish then headed for Amy's locker room. After the show, everyone gathered to look for Ashley, knowing that very few of them had had the time, since they had all been so busy with running the show that night.

Trish was walking back to the Divas' locker room, one hand holding her back where Lita had been particularly brutal in their match, when she saw something on the floor, in almost a trail of sorts.

_What the hell?_ she thought, signalling for a passing rigger to help her follwo the trail. The trail of the liquid led to a small locker room door, and when Trish opened it, she screamed.

Ashley Massaro was hanging unconscious from the ceiling, bleeding from the head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Disclaimer: All disclaimers are in the aforementioned chapters, unless I say so.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I wasn't in the mood to write. AT ALL. So sorry again, and I'll try to get more up.**

Trish signaled to the rigger to go get help, and while the rigger was doing so, Trish tried her best to untie Ashley from the predicament she was now in.

As the Women's Champion finally got Ashley down, the rigger came back with the WWE Champion, John Cena, who had been in the middle of leaving the arena when the rigger had flagged him down. When Cena walked into the dark room, he saw Trish walking out with Ashley's unconscious, limp body over her shoulder, and one hand at the small of her back.

"What the hell?" Cena cried, taking Ashley from Trish. As he held Ashley easily, he looked at Trish with confusion in his blue eyes. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"We couldn't find her earlier in the show," Trish explained, "so after the show, I was coming back to look for her when I saw what looked like blood on the floor. I signaled to Tyler here," she motioned to the rigger, "and the two of us followed the bloodstains to this locker room, where we found Ashley."

"Good God," he breathed, looking at the blood on her face. "Whoever did this is a complete and total psycho. I'll get her to the Medical Room, and you take Tyler to Bischoff, and tell him what happened." Trish nodded, and she and Tyler the rigger went on their way to Eric's office.

John went the other way, to the Medical Examiner's office, where the EMTs rushed Ashley onto a stretcher, and hauled her into an ambulance to go to the hospital. As the rest of the RAW Superstars and Divas watched the ambulance with Ashley Massaro's body in it pull off, John walked off to his car in the parking lot.

He got to his car, shoved his gear into the trunk, and climbed in. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times, before a voice answered. "What is it?"

"Hey, man, it's me."

"I know it's you," the voice snapped. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know, Ashley never made it to her match against Amy."

"Oh, really?" the person said sarcastically. "The poor girl. What happened?"

"Bischoff had to use Trish in her place. After the show, Trish found her, then sent one of the riggers to find someone, who just happened to be me." Cena chuckled darkly.

"How bad is poor Ashley?"

John snorted. "She's unconscious, and bleeding from the head." He then whistled. "Jesus, you sure did a number on her, didn't you?"

"I'll do what I think is necessary to get back to RAW."

"Hey, SmackDown isn't all that bad," Cena said into the phone. "That's where yours truly was made into Vince's billion dollar money maker." He chuckled to himself. "You'll get used to it, eventually."

"I don't want to get used to it!" Adam snarled. "I want to be back on RAW, where Superstars are MADE, not held down by The Undertaker and the rest of the other lowlives on that second-rate show!"

"Don't forget, on RAW, you will be held back by Paul, since he's in that billion dollar vagina."

Adam groaned. "Don't remind me. Anyway, I'll keep in touch. Don't be a stranger."

"You got it." Adam hung up, and John pulled off out of the parking lot.

_**xXThe Next Week - One day before Taboo TuesdayXx**_

"Okay, people, let's get this on the road!" Stephanie shouted out to the Superstars and Divas gathered in the giant locker room before RAW that night. "Let's put on a great show leading up to Taboo Tuesday tomorrow!"

Everyone clapped, knowing that if they put on a good enough show, they'd have a great pay-per-view, which meant they'd get great paychecks. The Divas filed out, following Stephanie, while the rest of the men stayed in their locker room.

_**xXWWE RAW - Backstage SegmentXx**_

"Eric, with Ashley not making the match last week," Lita said coyly, wrapping an arm around the RAW General Manager's shoulders, "I was thinking that, since I beat Trish, that maybe the two of us could have another match. This time, I think it should be a Hardcore Match... for the Women's Championship."

Eric stiffened up. "Lita, I'm not so sure you'd want to go for the Women's Title tonight."

"Why not?" the redhead demanded.

"Because, your match with Krys tomorrow night at Taboo Tuesday will be for the Number One Contender Spot."

"So? If I beat Trish tonight for the Women's Title-"

"I'll have you defend it tomorrow night against Krys. Since voting starts tonight at ten o'clock Eastern Time, I'm going to have the fans decide what type of match it should be - a Hardcore Match, a Ladder Match, or a Street Fight Match."

"Well, if I win the Women's Title from that stupid blonde bitch, I'll be more than glad to defeat that idiotic wannabe Krys for my title. It's the least I could do, what with her causing Edge to go to SmackDown and all..."

Eric sighed. "Fine. Tonight will be a match for the Women's Title, but not a singles match, or even a Hardcore Match. Tonight will be an over-the-top Divas Battle Royal, for the Women's Championship!"

Lita huffed, and turned on her heel out of the office, leaving Bischoff smiling to himself. "I am a... GENIUS!" he sighed happily, turning on the TV in his room to watch the next match.

_**xXLater that Night - Divas Battle RoyalXx**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next scheduled match is a Divas Battle Royal, for the Women's Championship!" Lillian announced. "To win the match, each RAW Diva must be knocked over the top rope, to be eliminated. The last Diva remaining in the ring, will be crowned the Women's Champion!"

As she finished speaking, the first entrance theme played. "Introducing first, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice!" Candice strutted down to the ring, wearing a white leather catsuit that showed off all of her curves. The men cheered, while the women booed. "Next, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson!" Torrie came out, holding her little dog Chloe, and got into the ring, and she and Candice hugged, wishing each other good luck in the Battle Royal.

"From San Bernadino, California, Victoria!" Victoria stormed to the ring, and climbed in. The three Divas grouped together, and plotted on how to help Victoria win the Battle Royal.

"Next, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!" The beat to "Love Fury Passion Energy" started to play, and Lita strutted out, wearing a smirk on her face. Victoria had an evil look on her face as she glowered at the redhead. Lita came to the ring wearing a black midriff tee with a skull and crossbones on it, and shiny silver pants.

"And, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Trish's song rang throughout the arena, and as she stepped out onto the ramp and held her belt high in the air, everyone gave her a standing ovation. The camera panned to the Divas in the ring, who each had a scowl on her face as the Women's Champion made her way to the ring. Trish stepped in, and the match began.

Within four minutes' time, Candice and Torrie had both been eliminated by Lita, who then turned her attention to Trish. Trish and Victoria were trading blow for blow, and Trish was getting the upper hand. Trish kicked Victoria in the gut, gripped her head under her arm, and signaled for the Stratusfaction. She ran to the rope, and jumped up then around, driving the raven haired Diva's face into the mat.

As this was happening, Lita climbed onto the top rope, preparing for a Lita-canrana, but was thwarted when Trish did a flip, grabbed the bottom ropes, and wrapped her legs around Lita's neck. Before the blonde could complete the Stratusfear, Lita yanked her foe up to face her, then drove her down to the mat with a vicious powerbomb.

Trish lay prone in the ring, and Lita and Victoria conspired as to who was going to eliminate her first. The crowd then started to yell as Ashley ran to the ring, a huge bandage covering the gash on her head, and slid into the ring. She speared Lita, then started hitting Victoria, sending the Diva reeling into the ropes. Ashley did an Irish Whip from the ropes, then followed Victoria with a Chick Kick, knocking her over the top rope, eliminating her from the match.

Ashley appealed to the crowd, then helped Trish up. As she turned around, Lita kicked Ashley in the gut, then gave her a Twist of Fate. Ashley fell to the mat, then was humiliated further when Lita used her foot to roll her out of the ring.

As the redhead turned, Trish had been waiting, and Lita was met with a Chick Kick. She fell down, and Trish picked her up, signaling once again for the Stratusfaction. Just as Trish's feet touched the top rope, Lita tossed the blonde over the top rope, and grinned as the blonde's feet hit the mat outside. The bell rang, and Lita was crowned the new Women's Champion.

As Trish and Ashley slowly made their way to the back, Krys's music played. Lita, who had been in the midst of celebrating, turned quickly when Krys stepped to the top of the ramp. The woman, who had newly dyed her hair black, stood at the top of the ramp, microphone in hand.

"I hope you're happy with winning that title, Lita," she said, facing the redhead in the ring. "Hold on to that thing close, real close. You better even sleep with it tonight, too, because this time tomorrow, that title's coming home to me!"

Scowling, Lita yelled obscenities at the young woman who once idolized the ground she walked on. "You'll never get my title!" she yelled, holding onto the title for dear life. "It's mine!"

As RAW went off the air, the two Divas stood facing each other, each wanting to rip the other apart. And come Taboo Tuesday, they would.

_**xXTaboo Tuesday - San Diego, CaliforniaXx**_

Right before the show started, people were still running around, freaking out about who was to face whom in what match. The new Divas, who hadn't been in WWE the year before, were worried about what kind of outfits theyd have to wear that night for the Battle Royal.

The only ones who weren't running around worrying about the matches were the ones who were part of it the year before. They knew what would happen, and they had been giving tips to the ones who had been traded from SmackDown to RAW, and all the new wrestlers who had to face someone in a match of the fans' choosing that night. Krys and Amy's match was the third to last match, so they had a while to wait until they found out what match they were competing in for Amy's title that night.

Avoiding the cameras for the WWE Unlimited show on Krys slipped into the Divas' locker room, to see Amy pacing and stretching every so often. "Hey Ames," Krys said quietly, sitting down on one of the benches. "Are you nervous about what kinda match we're having?"

"A little," Amy said, bending down and starting some push-ups. "I'm not worried, though, 'cause it's not like we're deliberately out to hurt each other, right?"

Krys smiled at her. "Right." She then stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Matt, see ya later."

"Later!" she called. Krys walked out of the room, feeling the butterflies churning her stomach as the time came closer and closer to her match. When the time finally came, Krys put on the bravest face she could muster, which wasn't easy, because she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hey," Matt said, touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

Krys started jumping up and down. "Yeah... no, I'm not, to be honest."

"Match jitters, huh?"

"You know it." She then peeked out of the curtain, and saw thousands of fans packed in seats, awaiting the next match, as a vignette of Krys and Lita's history was aired. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up any minute now."

"Don't worry about that. It's just the nervousness. You'll get over that once the bell rings."

At that moment, Stephanie came up and smiled at the twosome. "Krys, I got the results for yours and Amy's match."

"Cool, what is it?" Krys asked, as Amy came up behind Steph.

"You and Amy are having a Ladder Match for the Women's Championship," she said. Krys and Amy's jaws dropped in unison.

"WHAT?" they both said. "A LADDER MATCH?"

"Yes, a ladder match," she said calmly. "Good luck, you two, and have a great match."

The boss's daughter walked off, and Matt faced Krys. "Good luck," he said quietly, and kissed her softly. Looking down, she mumbled her thanks, and nodded when a tech informed her that her music was about to start playing.

"So Tell Me Why" began to play, and Krys made her way out to the ring. "The following contest is a Ladder Match for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian announced. "Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the Challenger, WWE Diva Krys!"

Krys stepped into the ring, and smiled at the crowd, who cheered. "Love Fury Passion Energy" then started to play, and Lillian raised the microphone to her lips again. "And the opponent, from Sanford, North Carolina, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lita stepped into the ring and sneered at the crowd. Krys scowled at her opponent, and got into character mode, then booted Lita in the ass as she began to grandstand and taunt the crowd. The redhead fell to the mat, then rolled over, glaring daggers at her opponent. She got up, and Krys went to do a running spear, but Lita dodged, and Krys hit the ring post shoulder first.

Lita jumped on her chance, and began to work Krys's shoulder and arm. She wrenched Krys's arm in a brutal armbar, then drove her elbow into the shoulder again and again. Krys screamed as the redhead tried her best to dislocate her shoulder. She finally managed to elbow Lita in the gut three times, making the champion break the hold. Krys then tried to fight back, hitting the champion with forearms to the head, ignoring the ref when he said to ease up. The ref pulled her away when they reached the ropes, and Krys pushed him away. When she tried to go for her again, Lita poked her in the eyes, making her reel back in pain.

The match went back and forth for a few minutes, leading to the two women up on the top rope. Krys hooked Lita's arm over her head, and fell back, taking her opponent with her, resulting in a superplex from the top of the ropes. They were both down for the count, and the crowd was showing their appreciation by shouting "Holy shit!" at each huge move they pulled off.

Lita finally got to her feet, and staggered out of the ring, reaching for the closest ladder she could find. She grabbed it, climbed in the ring, and began to set it up as Krys egan to stir. The champion started stomping her opponent, then picked her up. Lita flashed the gunz, and prepared to do the Twist of Fate, but Krys countered, and gave her a reverse bulldog, also known as the Side Effect. Krys climbed the top rope and faced the crowd. She flashed the V1 sign, and dove, arching her body as she went, and landed a perfect Moonsault on Lita. The crowd was now cheering for both women; they loved the match, and appreciated what the women were doing to their bodies just for them and to put on a great match.

As Krys got up from the Moonsault, Lita stayed down. The crowd then started to scream again, and Krys turned in surprise to catch a vicious and brutal spear from Edge.

She went down, clutching her ribs as she had no idea he was there, and had not prepared for it. Edge set up the ladder, and lifted up Lita's lifeless body. He hoisted her up on his shoulders, and climbed up the ladder. This prompted Matt to come gunning for the ring, and Edge, who'd barely had time to see Matt running to the ring, quickly got Lita off of his shoulders, and hauled ass out of the ring and over the guardrail, Matt behind him.

Back in the ring, Lita was inches from the title. She reached up and grabbed it, and yanked it down off of the rung it was attacked to, ending the match. She fell down off of the ladder in the middle of the ring, and she held her hand up triumphantly, grinning happily, as if the spotlight were on her for the first time ever.

She was helped up by the referee, and she raised the belt triumphantly and proudly, proclaiming that she was the winner. The crowd booed loudly, prompting a "Slut" chant. She only smiled and staggered out of the ring, holding her title close to her heart, while her opponent lay hurting and unconscious in the ring, in the very same spot Edge had speared her.

Lita was still the champion, and it looked like Edge would soon be back on RAW. Bank on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine Disclaimer: None as of yet, since my best stories come off the top of my head. Look in the other chapters for previous disclaimers.**

**Author's Note: I'm not making Edge/Adam Copeland out to be the bad guy in real life. I'm just going along with what he is being portrayed as on RAW.**

_**xXAfter Taboo TuesdayXx**_

As the crowd booed Lita and Edge as they made their way to the back, Krys was still in the ring, unconscious. Edge had been particularly ruthless in the spear he'd delivered to the unsuspecting woman, and the signs showed. As the referees signalled to the paramedics to come down for help, they crowded around the fallen Diva, and tried to bring her around. Matt, who had chased Edge down, but hadn't been able to find the blonde, came back over the guardrail to see that the match was over, and Krys had indeed been the loser and victim of the match.

The paramedics came out with a stretcher, and the crowd watched as he cradled Krys's head in his lap. "Get away from her!" he snarled, when they tried to stabilize her body and load it onto the stretcher.

Matt picked her up, eased his way out of the ring, and walked out from the ring area with her in his arms. He carried her to the back and into the EMTs room, where they began to work on her.

Around ten minutes after the match's ending, Krys began to stir. She moaned softly, and, just as the paramedic gently touched her stomach, she yelled out in pain. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, opening her eyes wildly. She sat up quickly, then yelled again. "What the hell happened to me? What happened to my match?"

"Adam was what happened," came Matt's dark voice from the doorway. "You had just gone through with the Moonsault, when you turned, and Adam speared you. I came running out, and by the time I came back, you were out cold, and the match was over. Amy won."

Wincing, Krys sat up and held her ribs. "Ouch... well, it's not as bad as it seems. I don't care about the match; in fact, I'm glad Amy won, because that's kind of the end of our little feud, right? Oh well, but it may seem that if you and I are on RAW, then Adam's gonna want to be on RAW as well, which would be World War three on camera all over again."

Matt sighed. "It seems like it." He then helped her off of the table she had been seated on, and onto her feet. "Are you okay now?"

"My ribs are killing me..." She spat out a small glob of blood for instance "... but I'll live. After all, it's not everyday that I can say that I took one hell of a cool spear." She smiled weakly, then winced again. "Ready to go out and paint the town red, Hardy?"

Matt rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. "With possibly busted ribs, you _still_ wanna go out and party?" At her energetic nod, he shook his head and said, "Woman, you are going to be the absolute death of the Hardy era."

"Oh, please, Matt, you know nothing's going to stop me from a good night out." Krys grabbed his hand and literally dragged him out of the EMT's room.

They got to Matt's car, and were about to pull off, when Adam's head appeared in Krys's window. "Howdy, Kryssie my girl," he said pleasantly, with a sneaky grin on his face. "I gotta tell ya, that spear I gave you wasn't exactly the easiest thing on your ribs, now was it?"

Feeling rage quickly fill her, Krys stuck up her middle finger in Adam's face. "Piss off, Copeland," she snarled. "If it wasn't for you sticking your enormous horse chin into mine and Amy's match, I'd more than likely be Women's Champion right now. Just be lucky my ribs aren't feeling so great right now, or else this car door would be open, and my foot would be jammed so far up your ass, you'd be eating toenails for breakfast!"

Adam's green eyes darkened, and he scowled at her. "Just wait until next week, little girl," he snarled. "If you think that spear was harsh, you have no idea what's in store for you and Matt."

Adam stormed off, and Krys put her head in her hands, and was surprised to see them shaking hard. "You okay?" Matt asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Krys nearly jumped when she felt Matt's hand, but she then felt calm again. "I'm fine. It's just... for the first time in the WWE since joining, I feel... fear. I don't know what the hell he's doing to me, but I'm actually scared of what he could do."

Matt removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed. "I wouldn't worry too much about Adam," he said, after a moment's thought. "Most times, he's all talk, but when he wants to go for something, there's almost no stopping him. That's how he and Kat got together, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered, looking at her hands once more. "Let's just... forget about partying tonight, okay? I just wanna go back to the hotel, take a hot shower, make a few calls, and get a lot of sleep."

"No problem."

_**xXAt the HotelXx**_

Settling herself on the edge of her bed while Matt took a shower, Krys pulled her cell phone out of her bag, and dialed Kattryne Jacobs' home number in Fort Worth, Texas. After about five rings, a male voice answered. "Hello?" a gruff voice asked, clearly giving the impression that he didn't want to be disturbed with whoever was calling.

"Uh..." Krys gulped. She had always been a little intimidated by Glenn. Under the Kane persona or not, that guy was just plain scary, but with a heart of gold. "Uh, hey, Glenn, it's Krys. I was just wondering... is Kitty up?"

"Yeah," Glenn answered. "But she's in the shower right now. If you want, I'll tell her to call you back?"

"Uh yeah, that'd be great. Thanks a lot, Glenn, and tell her I asked about her."

"No problem." The two hung up, and Krys sighed. _Only one left to call now,_ she thought, dialing Kira's number.

_**xXIn Kira's RoomXx**_

The phone in Kira Summers' room rang shrilly, waking the young woman and the man next to her out of a sound sleep. "Kira..." Mark Jindrak mumbled from under the blankets he was nestled in, "...can you get that, baby?"

Kira mumbled a "Sure", then reached to her right, and picked up. "Hello?" she mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Krys, hey girl, what's up hon?"

"Hey, Kira, I just wanted to know if you caught my match against Amy tonight?"

"Yeah." Kira continued to rub the sleep from her eyes, and confirmed her assent. "I saw it, and I had my brothers back in Reynoldsville record it for me just in case, why?"

"I need you to play it back, and tell me what happened. I don't remember the end of the match."

"No problem. I'll rewind to your match right now." Standing up, Kira walked over to the VCR and pressed the "Rewind" button. "Okay, I'm at the part where you're about to do the Moonsault."

"Yeah, then what?"

Kira watched the tape some more, and even carefully. "You've just finished the Moonsault, and you and Amy are both down. You're just now getting up, about to try to go to the ladder... THAT SON OF A BITCH SPEARED YOU!"

Krys was silent for a moment or two, then... "Thanks, Kir. I'm gonna go let Matt know what happened, and then go to Bischoff, and see what he'll do."

"No problem, hon. Glad to help any way I can."

"Bye."

"Bye." The two friends hung up, and Krys sighed, holding her ribs carefully. "Vince, Eric, I do believe you've got yourself a new feud."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Disclaimer: Hellfyre and Necromancer, A.K.A. Alexandra Calloway and Katrynne/Kat Jacobs own themselves. Check other chapters for other disclaimers.**

**Author's Note: I totally missed about half of RAW last night, because I was out scoring some major candy /grins/. So could anyone, in a review or whatnot, tell me in a nutshell what happened during about the first hour? When I got back home, it was just about time for the Divas' Halloween Costume Contest, UGH. Anywayz, thanks for all the reviews and feedback, I really appreciate it!**

_**xXRAW - November 7, 2005 - Ring SegmentXx**_

RAW that night had just started to air in Fort Wayne, Indiana. The pyrotechnics had went off as usual without a hitch, and, just as the fans' spirits were up, "You Think You Know Me" rung out throughout the arena. The crowd booed loudly, and as Edge and Lita strutted through the fog at the entranceway hand in hand, they booed even louder.

Lita proudly wore the Women's Championship on her shoulder as she hooked a thumb through the belt loop of her jeans as she smugly walked to the ring with the blonde Canadian. Edge slid into the ring on his knees, then wrapped his arms around Lita's waist as she ran her hands through his butchered hair.

The two shared a small smile and kiss, before Lita walked over to a corner and held out her hand for a microphone. She then made her way to the middle of the ring, where the main camera was focused, and began to speak.

"Now, I know all you fans out there wanted so _desperately_ to see me lose my newly won Women's Championship to that raggedy fake, Krys-" The fans cheered at the mere mention of her name, and Lita smirked again "-but, as you can all see, she failed at what she so wanted to do." She then signalled to the production crew in their truck. "Roll the footage."

The TitanTron then showed the main highlights of the match, including the Superplex from the top rope, the huge Side Effect, and the Moonsault. The fans at home who had missed Taboo Tuesday were amazed to see that WWE had had enough sense to have these two women put on a match of that calibur, and loved what they had seen.

The next part of the match shown was when Krys had just got up from delivering the Moonsault to Lita. She had just stood up and turned to go to the ladder, when out of the blue came the most vicious spear ever delivered. The fans flinched when they saw how Krys had landed, and stayed down for quite some time.

The video ended, and the camera returned to Lita's smug face. "So, Krys, I hear you're back home in Philly nursing your wounds." She then smiled coldly. "Tell me, hon, how are your ribs feeling? They can't be too appreciative of you after that spear that Edge was only so kind to give to you."

The crowd booed, and Edge merely laughed at what his girlfriend had said. The redhead was about to continue, when Edge gestured to the mic, asking if he could borrow it for a few minutes. Lita nodded, handed him the microphone, and stepped back as Edge prepared to talk.

"You know Krys, you, me, Lita, and Matt go way back. You know, back to the days of Team Extreme and Edge and Christian, that whole era. You remember that? Well, from what I remember, you were nothing but a carry-on your whole career. The ones who brought you here weren't Hellfyre and Necromancer. It was me, Lita, and Matt. You were nothing but a groupie, willing to sleep your way to the top. You didn't care who you slept with to get into this company, as long as you got in. I really don't know any other way you got in here, kid, 'cause it sure wasn't for your looks." The two laughed cruelly. "And as for talent? You're not too big on that one, either, so yeah, you spent your entire career on your back, just to get where you are." He then faced the camera, an angry scowl marring his pretty features. "And that little spear I gave ya, consider that a mere _sample_ of what I could do to you if you mess with me or my girl again. And as for Matt Hardy, Mr. "I Will Not Die", you can go right along and join your little girlfriend, because once I get through with the two of you, you'll make a perfect match, alright, right in the emergency room! And then both your careers will be dead!" His green eyes were wide with anger and frustration, and the fans at home tried looking everywhere but at the screens in front of them.

Edge would have gone on, but before he could, a shoulder was driven right into his gut. Lita turned to see what was going on, and turned right into a chair shot. The both of them were down, and Necromancer was standing over them with an evil glare in her dark green eyes. Walking over to where Edge had just been dropped, she picked up the microphone and snarled, "Your ass has officially been kicked, Adam Copeland! Necromancer and Hellfyre are back!"

Necromancer tossed down the microphone, took Hellfyre's hand in hers, and raised them high, much to the satisfaction of the fans, whom most were happy to see edge and Lita get a weekly ass kicking. The Cousins of Destruction walked out of the ring, smiling at the mess before them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven Disclaimer: Same as before. This chapter, along with the rest, has the following disclaimers: Adam "Edge"Copeland, owns himself, Amy "Lita" Dumas owns herself, Matt Hardy owns himself. I own Krys. Necromancer and Hellfyre are property of Katrynne Jacobs and Alexandra Calloway, my wrestling partners in crime. Kira Alexis Summers is property of Ember Evans. All these outside characters are used with the permission of their owners.**

**I make no claim to own Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Matt Hardy or any other WWE Employee, or the characters in which they portray. I am merely a humble (yeah right) fan fiction author, who took it upon herself to write a story about her take on the Matt Hardy/Edge feud. The events occurring in this story are false unless otherwise stated, and I have no control over what happens to the people in real life, unless I was a voodoo master, LMAO. Don't sue unless you want some cats, Halloween candy (like I'm giving that up without a fight), and a bunch of wrestling video games and a PS2 (like you'll get that either!).**

**Author's Note: This chapter may be strong in the language department, so if you have delicate ears, or you just can't stand drama or the Matt Hardy/Edge and Lita feud and their destroying each other, then this isn't your story. :)**

The RAW segment had ended, and WWE Unlimited showed Edge and Lita helping each other from the ring after their beatings. The fans jeered them all the way to the back, and the two only sneered their sentiments back at them.

Once they got to the back, Adam turned to face Amy, making sure there were no cameras near them. "Amy, I'm sorry for starting this whole shitpile," he started. Amy sighed and started to speak, when Adam held up a hand, silencing her. "No, let me finish. I'm sorry for starting this whole shit pile of crap that's been dumped on us by Matt. I'm not sorry for falling in love with you, and I'll never be sorry for that. You know how I feel about you; you've always known that, and I'll never be sorry for that."

He touched her face lovingly, and Amy smiled at him. "Adam, I know how you feel, I really do. I feel the same way. I just wish that Kat hadn't told Krys any of this, or she wouldn't have gone straight to Matt and blabbed everything to him. I just never knew she was this angry at you."

"Oh yeah, she was angry. She turned a blind eye for months, swearing up and down that I was a saint, and that I'd never do such a thing to her. When the reality dawned on her that I did, she totally fucking flipped out on me, which she had no right to do, seeing as I'm the reason she got here in the first place."

Amy sighed. "Adam, you're so vengeful. Why don't you just let this go? Let all this bitterness out of your heart, and we can continue this feud as civilized human beings, instead of fighting like animals over something that was over and done with months ago."

Adam wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and smiled down at her. "You're right, hon. How about after the show, you and me'll go out for steaks? Just the two of us."

"I'd like that."

"It's a date then." He kissed her cheek, then headed off to Eric's office for a backstage segment.

_**xXWWE RAW - Divas MatchXx**_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian Garcia announced into the microphone to the Indiana audience, "this following contest is a Taboo Tuesday rematch. This time, the rematch will be a singles contest instead of a Ladder Match for the WWE Women's Championship! The following match is scheduled for one fall, and approching the ring, from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!"

Amy put on her bitch face, and walked out to the ring with the Women's Title proudly on her shoulder. She climbed into the ring, held the title high in the air, and flagged a nonchalant hand at the ones who jeered her at Taboo Tuesday, and continued to do it that same night. She then leaned against the ropes, and waited for Krys to come out.

"And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennylvania, she is the Number One Contender to the Women's Championship, Krys!" Krys had a furious look on her face as she walked to the ring. She had surgical tape around her ribs, and her eyes sparkled with a withering look that would've had any other non-wrestling females in the company cowering in their booty shorts. She rolled into the ring, and didn't bother waiting for the bell to ring. She speared Lita, and began punching the redhead senseless.

The two rolled around the ring, trading blow for blow, when Lita threw Krys to the ropes. Krys ran to the ropes, and turned to come back, when she was met with a clothesline over the top, sending her crashing to the floor below.

As she fell to the outside mat, Krys felt a sharp pain in her ribs, and she clutched it, crying out when she felt Lita's boot connect with it. She huddled up, sensing that something was definitely not right in the match already. She tried to get to her feet, but that provoked the champion to slap the side of her face, then rip the tape from around her waist. Krys felt another sharp tug at her gut as Lita stomped her gut, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Something was definitely NOT right.

She opened her mouth to gasp to Lita to ease up, but all that escaped was a giant pool of blood. A large purple bruise was beginning to form on her ribs, and Amy took notice quickly, even momentarily stopping to bend down to her friend. To the fans, it looked like the Women's Champion was trash talking her fallen opponent, but in actuaity, she was asking, "Are you okay?"

"No," Krys gasped out, covering up their conversation to grab weakly at Lita's pants. "But let's keep going."

"I'm gonna get myself DQ'ed, okay?" Krys gave one quick nod to show her understanding, and Lita rolled into the ring to break the referee's count, and telling him to shut the hell up when he tried to tell her to get back inside the squared circle. The redhead then made her way over to where Lillian sat, yanked her up by the arm viciously and tossing her out of the way, and grabbed the chair the announcer had sat only seconds before.

Lita made her way back to where Krys was now inching her way to the ring, and raised her hands above her head. The ref saw that something was wrong and that Amy was trying to cover up the match so that Krys could get medical help, and tried to stop her from hitting her opponent with the chair.

Lita paid no attention, raised the chair high, then crashed it down onto Krys's back with a mighty smack. Krys screamed when the steel made contact with her bruised and tender flesh, and collapsed onto the mat. The referee signaled to the timekeeper to ring the bell, and Lillian immediately announced that the winner by disqualification was Krys.

The champion turned to the referee, pushed him away, and continued her assault on Krys, prompting a flurry of referees and officials to rush down to the ring and tear her away from her fallen prey. Krys was no longer moving, but her eyes were open, and they held a fright she had never experienced before. While Lita badmouthed the crowd and stalked up the ramp with her title in hand, the officials tended to Krys and signaled for help. The show was immediately sent to a commercial break, and Krys was loaded up onto a stretcher and taken to the local hospital.

_**xXWWE RAW - After the BreakXx**_

Matt was shown in the parking lot of the Allen County Memorial Coliseum about to get into his car and pull off after the ambulance, when everyone's least favorite bad guy, Eric Bischoff, showed up. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bischoff demanded. "You have a match to get ready for!"

"I'm going to the hospital to see if Krys is alright," Matt snapped.

"Forget your girlfriend until AFTER the show!" Eric snarled. "This is _my_ show, and no one leaves without finishing a match!"

"Well then, I say screw your match." Matt got into his car and rolled down the window. "I'm going to the hospital now, with or without your consent."

Matt's car pulled off, and Eric yelled after him, "Fine, then! You're suspended for two weeks!" He then straightened his suit, sighed, raised his eyes to the ceiling, and left back towards his office for the rest of the show.

_**xXBackstage SegmentXx**_

"Holy wow, did you see the way I just... bashed her head in with that chair?" Lita said happily to Edge as they sat in Edge's locker room. "Wow, if she bled any more, I would've had one less loser after my title!" She sighed contentedly, and snuggled into her lover's arms.

Just then, the door burst open, and Necromancer and Hellfyre stormed in and started to fight the couple. Security and Eric Bischoff burst in and tried to break up the fight between the four people. "THAT IS IT!" Eric bellowed. "I will NOT lose control of my show tonight, or any other night! Security, get these two the hell out of here before I fire their asses!" The security guards hauled the two young women out, kicking, screaming and fighting all the way. Eric ran a hand through his gray head and sighed before turning to Edge and Lita. "Those two are out of control, and I'll be damned if I have the two of them running around attacking my superstars. So next week, there will be a six person Intergender Match: Edge, Lita, and a partner of your choosing, versus Hellfyre, Necromancer, and a partner of their choosing. Why don't you two just... take the night off," he finally said, exhaustion all over his face. "Just go and get out of the arena before someone else goes crazy."

The two of them, heaving with anger, grabbed their things and left the locker room. Eric sighed and said, "Why the hell does this job have to be so complicated?" and walks out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve Disclaimer: Same as the others. I don't own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of Krys. All WWE Superstars and Divas are property of themselves and World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. I make no claims to them, so you can't sue me. :P**

**Necromancer and Hellfyre are the exclusive property of Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs, and Alexandra "Shadowfeather" Calloway. Kira Summers is property of Ember Evans.**

**Note: Wow, not even a month, and I'm up to twelve chapters/****jumps for joy/**

For two nights straight, Krys lay in a hospital bed, feeding tubes attached to her mouth so she could be fed, and an IV in her arm. Matt stayed by her side, not giving a damn who else called his phone to ask if he would show up at that day's house show.

While sitting in Krys's hospital room after the second full day of her being unconscious and confined to a bed, Matt grasped her hand. It was warm, and he held it for a long time, willing her to awake with his eyes. "Give me some sort of sign that you're alright," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against the back of her hand. "Just wake up for me, please?"

As he started to say a silent prayer, he felt a tightening around his fingers. He looked up quickly to see Krys enclosing her fingers around his own, a small smile on her face. "Hey you," she said quietly.

"Hey yourself," he said back, feeling emotion cloud up his senses. "Stupid question to ask, I know, but how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she mumbled, and the two shared a brief laugh before Krys winced in pain. "Guess... I got the shit beat out of me again, huh?" she joked.

"Yeah, you did," Matt agreed. He grasped her hand tighter, and said, "Did Amy notice you were hurt again?"

"Yeah, she did. In fact, she was the one who asked me if anything was wrong." Krys rolled over onto her back, and winced again. "She even told me that she was gonna get herself disqualified to cover up for me being hurt, but by the time I was gonna thank her for covering up the match, I was just about out cold, and coughing up blood."

"I walked out on the show."

"You did? Why in the hell would you do that?"

"I did it for you, and I told Eric that I didn't give a damn about the match I had that night. I told him screw the match."

"Well, was it on TV or not?"

"I talked to him about it while you were getting wheeled out to the ambulance, and we came up with that on impulse. I'm now 'suspended' for two weeks for walking out on the show." He chuckled lightly. "So now I guess when you get released, you can stay with me in Vass and we can lick each others' wounds."

"Each other's wounds?" she asked, with a playful gleam in her eyes as she stared at him. Curiosity flickered in those brown depths, and Matt had to stop himself from falling head over heels right then and there.

"Yeah. I can help get you better, and heal your ribs, while you heal my wounded pride."

"Why would I heal your wounded pride?" She was beginning to smile now.

Matt got a giant grin to his handsome features. "I've got one hell of a wounded pride for getting suspended over a girl."

Krys chuckled lightly, then, without warning or thought, kissed Matt fully on the lips. The two then separated quickly, and Matt's face was a light crimson red. "I'm really sorry about that," she said quickly, flopping back onto her pillows and looking away from the dark haired angelic diablo in front of her. "I really am..."

"Don't be. I wanted it, and I want more." Matt pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

The two remained joined at the lips for a long time, pausing only now and then to regain the breath that they had lost during all the time they'd spent making out in Krys's hospital room. "So, I guess we're official now, huh?" Krys asked, tucking a dark auburn lock of hair behind her ear, and smiling up at Matt. "Does this, like, make me and you a couple?"

He shrugged. "Not unless you want it to be."

"Of course I want it to be!" she said quickly, snatching his hand up, and linking it together with hers. "I'm not an idiot, Matt, and I'm not brainded, either. I saw how concerned you've been over Ashley getting jumped back before Taboo Tuesday." She sighed and sat back in her hospital bed, then covered her eyes with her left arm. "If you want her... then, go get her. I won't stand in your way."

"I... I don't feel the same way about Ashley the way I do you," he said silently, slowly untwining his fingers from hers. "I'd love for us to be together, but I think it's way too soon. I know we're both fueled by revenge to get Adam and Amy back, but..."

"But what, Matt?" Krys asked suddenly, shooting up in her bed and looking him in the eyes. Her confusion only seconds ago was now starting to build into anger. "You asked me for help, and I gave you help. It wasn't my fault that Adam got pissed for what happened, speared my guts into next freakin' week, and cost me a title match. You can't expect to just... string me along, and hope that I wouldn't fall for you." The anger in her eyes was evident, and Matt looked away. "Well, go on, Matt, tell me something, tell me anything to calm me down!"

"I can't," he finally admitted. "I care for you, Krys, I really do. But it's just too soon-"

"Bull fucking shit Matthew!" she yelled, the tears finally leaping to her eyes. "You knew how I felt about you back when you and Jeff were still teaming together! You knew I wanted you for myself, long before Adam ever brought his ass into this whole mess!" She bit her lip and then gritted out, "You knew damn well what happened that one night, and you were damn lucky Amy never walked in on us!"

"Don't go there," he warned, his dark brown eyes turning even darker. "Don't say something that's going to tear us apart."

"Why, Matt? I can't say that during that _one night_, all my dreams had come true? I can't say that in all the three years since we slept together, I'd never felt the same way about anyone else than I did about you? Why can't I, Matt?"

"It did not happen," he said slowly.

For a brief second, Krys stared at him with wide eyes, then she silently looked to the edge of her bed, and flopped back down, not even registering the pain she felt when she did so. "I think it'd be better if you just left now, Matt," she said quietly, not bothering to stop the huge tears from falling down her face. "Just... just go now."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, walking towards the door. "I'll drop by tomorrow to pick you up."

"Don't bother," she mumbled to herself as the door closed. As soon as the door shut all the way, Krys was on the phone to Kira. After about five rings, Alex and Kat's adopted cousin's answering machine picked up, and the automated voice rang through the other end of the phone.

_"Hey, it's Kira Summers,"_ the cheerful voice said. "_Seems like you caught me at a wrong time. Either that, or I'm havin' some fun with the guy of my dreams, Mark Jindrak."_ A loud smooch was heard, and Kira giggled. _"Well, either way, I'm not anywhere near the phone at the moment, so if you can leave your name and number, and I'll get back to ya as soon as possible! Lata!"_

Krys couldn't help but sniffle, as she had no idea where Alex and Kat were, and Kira was doing god knows what. And who gave a damn about Matt Hardy anymore? Certainly not her. As her whole world started to crumble, Krys finally started to see the error of her ways. He didn't want her. He never wanted her. He only used her for revenge on his ex-girlfriend and her new lover. All the pieces finally fit into place.

_"Hey Kir, it's me, Krys. When you get this, drop me a line. I really need someone to talk to right about now."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers are in the preceding chapters.**

"Hon, I came as soon as I heard your message," Kira said the next morning, rushing to get Krys out of the prison that was a hospital. "What on earth happened to get you so depressed?"

"I was taken for a complete and utter fool," Krys said miserably, watching the world go by sullenly as Kira wheeled her wheelchair through the hospital floors. Kira signed Krys out, and Krys signed her name as well, and Kira continued to wheel her friend out through the double doors to the front of the hospital. Kira wheeled her down to her Jeep, and Krys stood up and got into Kira's car. "Matt played me for what I was worth."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Krys faced the window and said, "We were talking in my room, and he suggested we go back to his place in Vass and 'lick each other's wounds'. He said he'd heal my broken ribs, and I could heal his wounded pride."

Kira almost choked laughing. "What the hell would he have wounded pride for?"

"He claimed he had wounded pride for skipping out on a match to be with me." She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "What a guy. I feel _so_ honored by his valiant efforts."

"Well, what happened then?" Kira asked, turning on the ignition, and starting to pull out of the parking lot. "I'm pretty sure that's not it from the way you were moping around in the hospital, your room, and now."

"We kissed, and when I asked if this made us an official couple, he panicked and said that we'd be official only if I wanted us to be. It was then that I confronted him about his feelings for Ashley, telling him that if he wanted her instead of me... I wouldn't stand in his way of getting to her." Feeling bitter tears sting her eyes again, Krys scowled and looked away towards the window view.

"He then said that it was too soon, that he was still hurt over the bullshit that Amy and Adam 'put him through'. He said he cared for me, but then I gave him a blast from the past, and he swore it never fucking happened." Krys swiped at her eyes, but the attempt to conceal her emotional pain failed. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. "Jesus, Kir, I've never felt this strongly about a guy before Matt. I want him to feel the same way about me I do about him, and it just hurts knowing that we'll never be anything more than friends ever again."

Kira pulled the car over and hugged her friend tight as Krys's shoulders shook powerfully with emotion. "I'm really sorry, Krys," she whispered, trying her best to soothe her heartbroken friend. "I wish I could say something to help you, but I don't know what to say. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay, Kira," Krys sniffled, pulling away from the brunette Diva. "I just needed to let all of this mess out. Now I know how Kitty felt after finding out that Adam cheated on her. I'll be fine from here, sweetie, thanks a lot."

"I already loaded up your bags for you," Kira said. "Do you need anything else before your plane takes off?"

"Well, I'd like for my friend to be at the gate, waving to me as my plane takes off," Krys said with a small smile.

Kira smiled back at her. "Of course I'll wait with you, and wave like an idiot when your plane goes up in the air. That is, as long as you wave back."

The two friends grinned at each other, then went into the airport to get Krys's ticket. Half an hour later, Kira and Krys each kept their promises and waved to each other as Krys's plane took off back to Philadelphia.

_**xXWWE RAW - Backstage before the Main EventXx**_

_Damn it!_ Matt almost slammed his phone down into his gear bag, and ran his hands through his deep brown hair. He'd spent Friday and all weekend trying to get a hold of Krys back at her home in Philadelphia, ever since Kira had told him that she'd never wanted to work with him again. His frustration level was high, and he didn't like the way it was headed. He tried to calm himself down before his main event match, a tag team match with the WWE Champion John Cena as his partner, heading in against Edge and Kurt Angle. He, Kurt, and Cena had went over what they were going to do for the match that night, and Kurt had left the mens' locker room with the promise of filling Edge in on what was to go down.

Matt sighed, and sat back on the bench he was sitting on, and remembered what Cena had said to him as soon as the door had closed behind Kurt.

_**xXEarlier that DayXx**_

_The door closed, and the WWE Champion lay down his belt next to his tag team partner for the evening. "What's on your mind tonight, man?" he asked. "You haven't been this fucked in the head since you came back last August. What's workin' in your head this time, Hardy?"_

_"Don't worry about it, John," Matt said, taking the shirt he'd worn that afternoon to the arena off, and replacing it with his 'I will Not Die!' shirt. "It's nothing business-wise, so you, Kurt and Adam are safe for the night, man."_

_John put a hand on Matt's shoulder, and the eldest Hardy looked up to see a friendly smile on the WWE Champion's face. "Bro, you know you can trust me," he said. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, I more or less can relate. Trust me, there's not a lot one man's gone through, that another man can't relate to."_

_Matt sighed and stood up. "It's something that I'd actually like to keep private, for the most part," he said, shaking his arms to warm himself up. "But, you're a good guy, pretty dependable, so I guess I can count on you." He leaned in and whispered, "You'll keep this between us, right man?"_

_John nodded. "No problem, kid. I know when to keep my mouth shut about stuff that goes on behind closed doors, and growing up with four brothers, it's no easy feat, lemme tell you."_

_Matt smiled for a moment, then he rested a hand on John's shoulder. "I... kind of got into a fight with Krys when she woke up in the hospital," he finally admitted sheepishly._

_"Well, what was it about?"_

_"It started out with us joking around about going back to my place in Vass and licking each other's wounds, then we kissed, and she automatically thought that it officially made us a couple."_

_"Well, does it?"_

_"I tried to tell her that I wanted to wait for a while, then she said that she knew how I felt about Ashley, and if I wanted to be with her, then to just go and be with her. But when I tried to tell her that I cared about her more than I did Ashley, and that it was too soon for us to start dating after what happened between me, Amy and Adam, and she blew up, and kind of... mentioned something that shouldn't have happened."_

_"Well, what happened?"_

_"I did something that I definitely regretted as soon as it happened." John pressed Matt until he finally said, "I... I cheated on Amy with Krys." Looking at John's face, he said, "It wasn't something that was planned, it just... happened, I guess. I told Adam, and he swore he'd never tell a soul, not even Jeff or Amy. And that's what Adam said when he was in the ring with Amy the night Kat and Lexi jumped them. He told her that she'd spent most of her career on her back, literally whoring herself out to make it big in the company."_

_"Did she?"_

_"No! She never did any of the things that Adam said she did. She's not like that."_

_"But she DID sleep with an attached man."_

_"I already said it was an accident. And when I told Krys that it basically never happened, she kicked me out of her hospital room. I went back on Thursday to pick her up, but by the time I got there, her doctor had told me that she had already been signed out by Kira. I called Kira, and she blew up at me, calling me a whole bunch of names and other shit, and said that she was glad that Krys was on the first plane back to Philly, and away from all the hell I started." Matt then sat back on the bench, and hung his head. "I care a lot about her, and I just don't wanna lose her. I care too much about the kid to just let her go."_

_"Do you still consider her a kid, or is she more than enough woman for you to handle?"_

_Matt looked up at John, and sighed. "I really don't know."_

_John grabbed his belt and hung it over his shoulder, then stood up. He clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder, and said, "Man, if you love her, then go after her." When Matt looked up and started to protest, he said, "I know you never said you loved her, but if you still honestly don't believe you don't, you're the dumbest piece of shit on God's green earth." He then walked out of the locker room, leaving Matt to his thoughts._

Looking heavenward, Matt called one more time, got the voice mail, left a message, and turned off his phone. He poured water over his hair to make it harder to be pulled up by the hair, and walked to the Gorilla Spot. "Well, here goes nothing," he said, stepping through the curtains to the screams of many fans.

_**xXBack in Philadelphia - The next DayXx**_

_"Krys, it's Matt again. I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I just want you to know that I truly am. I don't care what you say, I'm coming up there to your house."_

Krys replayed the message on her answering machine over and over, then finally erased it. She didn't want to see Matt, at least, not until the emotional scars healed, which wouldn't heal until more than likely after her ribs healed. Though she didn't want to admit it, a small part of her still wanted to see Matt, and that infuriated her.

_He won't admit to what we both did,_ her inner voice argued. _So why should you even give the bastard the time of day?_

"Because I've fallen for him," she whispered to no one. "Hard."

She sat around for a few hours, going out to the local Burger King and buying a bag full of burgers and fries. She signed a few autographs, and went on her way. After about the longest of times, Krys heard her doorbell ring, and leaped out of her bed, where she had been reading and munching on a Whopper.

Nearly tumbling facefirst down the stairs, Krys hopped down them, and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Matt!" she gasped, then cried out in surprise when she saw who it really was.

"Krys," Shelton said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen Disclaimer: I don't own Shelton Benjamin, Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, John Cena, Trish Stratus, or any other WWE Superstars, General Managers, or anyone else under a WWE contract unless stated so. Katrynne 'Necromancer' Jacobs is her own property, same with Alexandra 'Hellfyre' Calloway. Kira Summers is property of the ultra kickass Ember Evans. Shavonda is my property.  
**

**Author's Note: Was anyone just as depressed as I was about Eddie? I know it's no secret by now, but I was just about to start typing up chapter fourteen on Sunday, when a friend told me on AIM that Eddie was dead. I swore it was all a sick joke, until I read it on Then I lost it. I cried my heart out during RAW, and recorded it as well. To express my deepest sympathies and sorrow over what happened, I sent the following to Eddie Guerrero: You were one of the reasons I watched WCW long before the Monday Night Wars. Your first match drew me in so much, that I was an instant fan from the get-go. You are an inspiration to all who are fortunate enough to cross paths with you, and for that, I am grateful to you. I am grateful that I saw you as a favorite wrestler of mine, and I am grateful that you put yourself on the line night in and night out, just to please us. You are a soul that is having the best seat in the house, watching down on us all from Heaven, and I can only hope and pray that I lead as positive a life as you once did to make it into Heaven right alongside your beautiful soul.**

**Rest in peace, my friend, and you will never be forgotten."**

**This following chapter will be taken back a week in the story to the episode of RAW that Eric Bischoff had ordered a mixed tag team match, pitting Edge, Lita, and a partner of their choosing against Hellfyre, Necromancer, and a partner of their choosing. Enjoy!**

That next week on RAW, the cameras panned to Hellfyre and Necromancer in the Divas' locker room, getting ready for their match. Hellfyre was lacing up her black Lycra pants, while Necromancer had one long leg propped up on the bench, lacing up her black knee-high combat boots. "You ready to kick some ass, sis?" Hellfyre asked, tossing her red hair out of her eyes. "You ready to go get revenge on that asshole Adam for what he did to you?"

Necromancer finished lacing up her boots, and flashed an evil, toothy grin at the young woman she had been raised up with as sisters. "You know me, Lexi, always ready for a challenge, and damn sure always ready for a fight." The two girls laughed at each other, then Kat's tone got serious. "Hey Lexi, did you call him?"

Alex looked up at her cousin, her green eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yes, I did, sweet little sister. And he's already told me that he's going to make a 'special' appearance just for little miss Amy and mister Adam. I told him what Adam did to you, and he's bringing a close friend of his as well. I think the fans are going to like seeing these two again, especially beating the piss out of the two most unpopular sluts in the whole company.

Kat got an evil 'You're up to something and I'm going to find out if it kills me' look. "Just... _who _did you call, Alex?"

Alex played innocent, fumbling with the fringes on her black leather jacket. "Alexandra Rhiannon Calloway," Kat warned, "tell me who you called!"

Alex placed a finger on Kat's lips, and shushed her. "The walls have ears, little sister," she said mysteriously, shaking her red hair out of her face. "And plus, you'll know soon enough just who wants to show up and give a little payback."

"It's not dad, is it? Cuz I told you-"

"_No,_ it's not your dad." Alex ran a hand through her red hair, and smiled as she fluffed it up. "It's an old, old, _old_ friend of ours, particularly mine."

At first, Kat looked confused, then her jaw dropped, and a wide eyed look crossed her face. "Alexandra... you _didn't!_" When Alex nodded that she did, Kat squealed and had an evil smile on her beautiful features once again. "I have a feeling Edge and Lita are going to be in for quite the surprise." The show then cut to a commercial break with both girls scheming on ways to make their opponents suffer that night.

_**xXAfter the BreakXx**_

"The following contest is a six person, mixed tag team matchup!" Lillian announced to the crowd. "You Think You Know Me" aired throughout the arena, and Edge and Lita stepped through the fog, hand in hand. "On the way to the ring, Edge and Lita!" The couple scownled at the fans as they made their way down the ramp to Alter Bridge's "Metalingus". "And their tag team partner..." 'It Wasn't My Fault' rang throughout the arena, and thousands of boos resounded in the Allen County Memorial Coliseum as Gene Snitsky marched his way to the ring. "From Nesquehoning, Pennsylvania, Gene Snitsky!"

Just then, "Everytime I Die" by Children of Bodom aired throughout the arena, and Hellfyre stepped out to the cheers of the fans. "And the opponent, on her way to the ring, from the Hell from whence there is no return, Hellfyre!" She marched her way down the ramp, walked up the steel stairs, and hopped over the ropes and into the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring and gave her ever so famous smirk that appealed to the many fans that loved her and her father. She glared at Edge, Lita and Snitsky, and smirked knowingly.

"Downfall" by Matchbox 20 started to play, and Necromancer came out in her dark emerald full singlet (Almost like Trish's outfit when she went against Lita at Survivor Series 2004). She slid into the ring, and raised her hands, then brought them down, emitting green fire to spurt from the turnbuckle posts. Edge had his arm around Lita while Kat had done her pyrotechnic work, and when Kat lay her eyes on the pair, they could feel the fire coming from them. Kat saw red, and she wanted to beat the living piss out of Adam for hurting her all those weeks ago. Lillian, meanwhile, raised the microphone to her lips again for the next participant.

The music started to play, and everyone stared in shock and disbelief. Even Edge, Lita and Snitsky couldn't believe it. Staring, Lillian nearly forgot that she had to introduce him to the fans and into the match. "And... from the Bowery, Raven!"

"What the hell is HE doing on RAW!" Edge snarled, his eyes narrowing to slits. Raven stepped into the ring, and a mix of "TNA" and "ECW" chants rang hard, loud, and fast. He shared a small kiss with Hellfyre, which prompted more cheers from the crowd, while Necromancer grabbed the microphone from Lillian.

"Surprised, you guys?" she sneered, with a look of mock surprise and shock on her face. "You see, Adam, I knew you and Amy would bring a big guy like Snitsky into this match to try and take us down easily, so you and whore there can get a quick win over us, but you see, my dear, sweet cousin wasn't about to let that happen. So you know what she did? She called in a favor from a very close old friend of ours. After hearing what happened to me, he was only too happy to help kick your asses and put Big Foot there in his place. Rave, you see, was happy where he was, but he was screwed out of his title by the Triple H of TNA. After being told that he wouldn't have another title match, he went crazy, and was given some time off to cool out, which was when he got the call from Hellfyre. He made a long trip here from Florida just to kick some ass, and we'll be damned if ass is what he doesn't kick, so let's get this show on the road!"

She tossed the microphone through the ropes to the nearby rigger, who caught it and handed it to Lillian. The bell rang, and Edge snatched Lita's hand and marched to the ramp. Snitsky took the mic back from Lillian, and handed it to Edge. "Listen, you stupid little bitch," he snarled. "This doesn't have anything to do with TNA, or that fat wannabe hardcore reject. This is strictly WWE, and this is a place for _champions_, which I clearly am." He shook his hair out of his face and continued, "And I refuse to be in the same ring as... as that _freak!_ So you know what we're gonna do?" He grabbed Lita's and and smiled. "We're gonna leave right now. So see ya, thanks for comin', good night!"

As he got ready to turn around, several more TNA stars walked down the ramp, grabbed Edge, Snitsky, and Lita, and tossed them back into the ring. Getting up, Edge faced Sabu, Jeff Hardy, and Gail Kim, spewing obscenities at them. Jeff then pulled a mic out of his back pocket and said, "Hey Adam, look behind you."

Edge turned, and Necromancer dropkicked him in the back. Eric Bischoff came out during all the chaos and said, "Necromancer, Hellfyre, how DARE you go over my head and allow him into my arena? Instead of kicking him out, I'm going to allow him to stay since he's already here for a match. So, as of right now, this match is a no-disqualification match! Security, get those other TNA bastards out of my arena right now! They have no business here, and they're trespassing! Get them out of here!"

Security chased the TNA stars out of the arena, but only Sabu and Raven remained. Sabu handed Necromancer a chair, and she, in turn, handed it to Hellfyre, who smacked it against the back of Edge, who went down screaming. Hellfyre then picked him up and held him in front of Necromancer, who clenched his grimacing face and spouted obscenities at him, then punched him dead in the eye.

She then helped Hellfyre yank him to his feet, and tossed him into the ropes, while Raven set up the chair. As Edge came rushing back, trying to rebound with a spear, Raven dropped to his feet and slid one leg behind Edge's feet, delivering a drop toehold onto the chair facefirst, shattering his nose.

As blood poured from Adam's nose, Hellfyre grabbed Lita and tossed her to the outside mat before she could try to low blow Raven. She threw Lita back first into the guardrail, then pulled the mat up, and delivered a brutal DDT onto the cold, unforgiving concrete. Trying to shield herself as much as she could against Hellfyre's well-known stiff shots, Lita put her hands out first to keep her face from busting open upon contact with the concrete ground.

Sabu, however, was dealing with Snitsky. The giant Pennsylvania native was choking Sabu, and was about to give him a vicious chokeslam. Trying to think quickly, the wrestler from Bombay kicked Snitsky in the gut, then jumped onto the ring apron, and performed a Moonsault onto the giant man. He then stood up, took a chair onto the apron again, and dove off with it under his leg, delivering a huge leg drop that had the fans in awe and in respect of him.

Back in the ring, Raven and Necromancer had just finished beating the tar out of Edge, and had tossed him out of the ring. Hellfyre tossed Lita into the ring, and Necromancer caught her, and gave her the Edgecution. The redhead was down for the count, and yet Necromancer still picked her up and tossed her to Raven, who gave her the Evenflow DDT, his signature move. He then allowed Hellfyre to cover the fallen Women's Champion for the 1-2-3.

Edge rolled Lita out of the ring and carried her to the entryway, the blood from his nose all over his chest and Raven and Necromancer's ring gear. Hellfyre embraced her fiance, and the two celerated with Sabu and Necromancer as Snitsky, Edge and Lita limped to the back, hurling insults at the four in the ring the whole while.

_**xXBack in PhiladelphiaXx**_

"Shelton, why the hell are you at my house?" Krys asked furiously, standing in the doorway of her house. "What did you come here for?"

"Can I come in?" After contemplating the question for a moment or two, Krys opened the door wider and stepped to the side. Though she and Shelton had a rocky relationship, and though he had broken her trust the moment she caught him in her bed with a ring rat, two could always confide in one another about anything.

"Sure," she said, allowing him in, and closing the door. Shelton sat on the sofa, while Krys settled herself in an armchair. Even as a girl, she'd always had a flair for manly things. "What's on your mind, Shelly?"

"I... I need a place to stay until I can get my stuff out of Shavonda's house," he said slowly, looking down at his hands. "Can I-"

"You want to stay here?" Shelton nodded, and she continued. "With me... until my ribs heal, or until you're able to get a house somewhere else?"

"Just until I can get back to Orangeburg." Shelton grabbed her hands and clasped them within his. "Please, Krys, I've never asked you for anything else before now. Can you just... do this one thing for me, please?"

Sighing, Krys pulled her hands out of Shelton's. "Where's your clothes?" she said finally.

"In my car."

"Well then, you can stay." Krys pursed her lips. "But _only_ for a little while, no more than over a month. By the time next month is over, I want you and your stuff gone from my house, and you'd better be rooming with one of the guys, have your own place, or taking up residence with someone back down in Orangeburg."

"Thanks, Krys." Shelton stood up and pulled Krys to her feet, embracing her in a hug. "This means a lot to me. I really appreciate it."

"Don't get used to it, Shelton," she said firmly, trying hard to keep her emotions at bay at the feel of his arms wrapped against her. "I will never forget how you cheated on me with that bitch, and see how she played you? See how she repaid you once the two of you were in a reationship? I bet you regret ever bringing her into my house, don't you?"

"Don't be like this," he started, but she cut him off.

"Oh, I can be any way I want, Shelton. At the first sign of a crisis, she runs away from you, and into the arms and bed of another attached guy." Krys sighed, and laid her head against Shelton's chest. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch about what happened, but you have to admit, I have every right to be a bitch. I'm on the outs with Matt, and for the past few weeks, I've been injured at least once since coming back at Homecoming. I just shouldn't take it out on you."

"Krys, she ditched me because she was pregnant." The statement hit Krys like a ton of bricks, and her eyes widened. _Yet another thing that bitch took from me!_ she thought, trying not to have tears cloud her eyes. "She found out and kicked me out of the house."

Krys sighed despite herself, and nestled herself back into Shelton's arms again. "Poor guy..." she whispered, closing her eyes as memories of their past came rushing back to haunt her.

_**xXAt the Same Time...Xx**_

Matt got out of his car and paid the cab driver his fare for driving. "Thanks, man," he said as the cab driver drove off. He looked up at the house in awe. _Nice house,_ he commented to himself, then chuckled lightly. "Time to talk to her and get Krys to forgive me..." His voice trailed off as the sight before him commenced.

Krys and Shelton... together?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen Disclaimer: Any WWE Superstars you do recognize, from the Federation's past, present, and/or future, are strictly property of themselves, and possibly the World Wrestling Entertainment family. Anyone you don't recognize by now (i.e.: Kira Summers, Krys, Hellfyre/Alexandra Calloway, Necromancer/Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs) are property of either myself, Ember Evans, Alexandra Calloway, or Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs.**

As Shelton continued to envelop his strong arms around her, Krys couldn't help but remember the past feelings that once engulfed the two of them. She had loved this man, gave him all that one woman could give and more, and he had betrayed her trust. He broke her heart, and now, the only reason he was standing in her house right now was because of their past together.

Krys looked up into his brown eyes, and saw the appreciation shining in them. "Shelton..." she said slowly, closing her eyes slowly again. Almost instantly, she was hit with memories of the two of them, their relationship ever since the days where she was a rookie in Ultimate Pro Wrestling, to where they met as wrestler and manager in Ohio Valley Wrestling, up to the first time they'd made love, and beyond.

_Shelton and Brock Lesnar had been training together for the past few years, with Shelton having been his wrestling coach at the University of Minnesota. The two were now close friends, awesome rivals, and a dominating tag team, mixing both powerhousing with aerial and mat skills, making them a team to be reckoned with._

_The two were now in the OVW ring, going over the tag team match that night with their opponents, BJ Payne and Damian for the OVW Tag team Titles. They had just finished going over a high spot for their match that night, when the OVW promoter, and main announcer, Jim Cornette, came walking down to the ring._

_"Brock, Shelton," he called to the two men, who looked up in surprise at the promoter. "Come down here a moment, I want to talk to you two about something we're possibly thinking about doing."_

_The two young wrestlers made their way out of the ring and over to Cornette, who took them to his office, where a young girl sat waiting patiently. "Boys, this is Krystle. She's an up-and-coming female wrestler, just came over from UPW over in California, and she's looking to become one of our active females. Me and Danny Davis were thinking about putting her up with you two gentlemen and forming a stable. How does that sound?"_

_Shelton looked to Brock, who shrugged his enormous shoulders. "I will if Shelton will," he said calmly, tossing a look to the girl meant to scare her, but only resulting in her giving one right back. "I like her," he said finally, with a grin on his face. "What do you think, man?"_

_Shelton shrugged, his eyes staying on Krys the whole time. "What's your style?" he finally asked._

_"Whatever style I deem fit to use that night," she said calmly, earning her a raised eyebrow. "I'm kidding, I actually do a bit of the highflying, Lucha-Libre style, mixed with the technical settings. I was trained by the best," she said with a small smile._

_"How long have you been a wrestling fan?" he asked._

_"All my life, and I have knowledge of it dating back to the fifties, possibly further than that, seeing as how I was born into a family of wrestling fans," she retorted. "When it comes to the ropes and such, I probably am more skilled than you."_

_"You're a cocky little girl," he said, smiling. "Want a try-out match? You win, you get roped in with us."_

_"What if I lose?"_

_"You're still in. You've proved your worth with the talk, but it's time to show how good your skills really are."_

_A smirk was then etched across her face, and he knew she was definitely interested in more than just wrestling. "You've got yourself a match, my friend."_

_After the show, the two were sweat-drenched and exhausted. "That was a great match," Krys said, bending over to catch her breath. "I haven't been worked that hard since my first match in UPW. I can definitely tell we're gonna have a great time working together!" She ignored Shelton's hand as he offered to help her out of the ring and down to the ring floor, and instead hopped down on her own. "Thanks, but no thanks, buddy boy. I like to do things my way."_

_"Well then, we might clash there, baby girl," he said, watching her walk away. "Brock and I call the shots. You get a say in what goes down with your character, and you have the option to voice your input if you want to interfere in a match, promo, etc. Any questions?"_

_"Yes, just one, and it's not really about wrestling." She whirled around to face him, her brown eyes teasing him. "Do you like what you see?"_

_**xXSix Months LaterXx**_

_"Shelton!" Krys cried happily, throwing open the door to their house in Minneapolis, Minnesota. "I got called to the WWF! Shelton, this is great!"_

_She ran up the stairs excitedly, her contract in hand as she raced to thier bedroom. "Shelton, are you listening?" she squealed, throwing open the bedroom door. "Shelton -- WHAT THE HELL?"_

_"Jesus!" Shelton cried, covering himself with the blanket he had been under. A young girl was covering herself as well under the large king side bedsheet. "Krys, I thought you would be gone for hours!"_

_"Obviously," she said, hurt in her eyes. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room, down the stairs, and grabbed her jean jacket._

_Shelton came running down the stairs, clad in a pair of shorts and socks. "Krys, don't leave, please," he begged, his hand on her arm. "Shavonda is a... friend of mine, and-"_

_"A friend, huh?" She whirled around to face him, her eyes full of hurt and anger. "And what the hell was I, Shelton? Your girlfriend? A cheap fuck? WHAT?" She shook her head, and turned away. "I'll be coming back eventually to get my stuff." The door opened, and she started to head out. "Goodbye, you disgusting son of a bitch."_

Opening her eyes quickly to the shock of what he had done to her, Krys pushed him away. "Don't touch me, Shelton," she spat. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me. I hope and pray to God you didn't give that simple bitch my number, because if you did, I am gonna rip her a new asshole! Now get your shit and come on!"

Shelton went to open the door, and stepped aside. "Uh, Krys? Matt's here, and he doesn't look too happy."

"Matt?" Krys asked, walking to the front door. "What are you doing here?" Matt had a slightly angry look on his face, and it was in plain sight. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, glancing at him. "You look like someone ran over your dog or something."

Matt strode in and closed the door. He then leveled Krys with an angry glare. "What is Shelton doing in your house after you two broke up long ago?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pal," she said, instantly getting defensive. "Do I look like I have to explain myself to you? I really couldn't give a damn what you thought you may have saw, or anything like it." Matt's eyes darkened, and he looked as if he were ready to blow a gasket all over the house. "Sit down, Hardy, before you pop a vein or something."

"I'd prefer to stand, thanks." He turned and faced Shelton. "What are you doing in her house?"

"Matt, it's none of your business!" Krys cried. "Shelton, you don't have to answer him."

"It's cool, Krys, I'll give him an answer, if that's what he wants." Shelton sat down on one of the sofas in the living room, and looked up at Matt. "It's not well-known secret that Krys and I broke up because I cheated on her with someone else. Well, the girl that I was in a relationship with, Shavonda, she'd been having an affair behind my back as well, and she'd gotten pregnant. The day she told me, was the day I caught her in the arms of another attached man, in our bed. She yelled that she was pregnant, and kicked me out. I got all my stuff, packed it up, and came here. Krys let me stay here for a while, just until I can get my place in Orangeburg back together. She certainly didn't have to do it, considering our past together, but she did it out of the kindness of her heart." He paused, then said, "A heart that once belonged to me. Now, she's all yours, man, and you don't even realize it yet." He stood up and faced Matt. "Or do you? Is that why you're here, looking so pissed? Because you were jealous, and thought it was something else?"

"Is this true, Krys?" Matt asked, turning to face her. "Shelton's telling the truth?"

"Yup." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "Shavonda told him she was pregnant, then kicked him to the curb, leaving me to try and help him get his life back in order." She then started to walk away. "Jesus, if I _ever_ get my hands on that _whore..._" She walked off up the stairs to get her other burgers to heat up for dinner, leaving Matt and Shelton to talk amongst themselves.

_**xXUpstairsXx**_

_God, if only Shelton hadn't come down here, then all this crap about Shavonda wouldn't have come up!_ Krys thought, grabbing the rest of her burgers from under her pillow. "Dinner time," she said pleasantly, checking herself in the mirror. _Ironic, isn't it? I've never once thought about looking like a girl until I first laid eyes on Shelton. Then all hell broke loose._

Putting on a phony smile, she brought down all the burgers in a bag, and went downstairs. "Dinner, guys," she announced, bounding down the stairs, seeming happier than when she went up moments earlier. "Hope you like Whoppers and fries."

"Are you kidding?" Shelton exclaimed, accepting the bag from her and propping it up on the coffee table as he pulled out a wrapped up Whopper and unwrapped it. "I used to live off this stuff in Louisville, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Krys joked. "How do you think I got hooked on it again after so many years?"

The three sat around, chattering about happier times, and how Krys and Shelton had actually met. The mere mention of how she and Shelton had broke up nearly had Krys giving them a look that plainly said, "Give one breath of what happened, and both your asses will be out of my house!" So that subject was abruptly dropped.

"Anyway," Matt said quickly, breaking the uneasy silence, "What's up for Survivor Series?"

"Well, it's SmackDown against RAW," Shelton said. "Carly beat me for a spot on RAW's team, and I heard there's gonna be a special Survivor Series interpromotional match between Adam, Amy, Snitsky, and Victoria, versus you, Krys, and two partners of your choosing." Shelton gave him a curious look. "Who're you planning to get to put in your team?"

Pulling out her cell phone, Krys smiled at Matt. "I think we should pull a few strings with the bosses upstairs."

_**xXTwo Weeks Later - One Week before Survivor SeriesXx**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to WWE RAW, live!" Joey Styles announced. "At this present moment, we've come back to a match between Edge, with Lita, against Shelton Benjamin. Shelton now has the upper hand, delivering a flying forearm to Edge, and oh my God, that has GOT to hurt!"

Edge was down on the mat, and Shelton was pumping up for the crowd. He climbed to the top rope and prepared to spring off, when Lita grabbed his foot and pulled it, crotching him on the top turnbuckle. Shelton cringed in pain, while Edge got himself together, then climbed onto the top rope, positioned Shelton, and fell back, performing a Superplex that left Shelton cringing and holding his back in pain, and the fans to flinch at the replay. The fans started to clap, to bring Shelton up, while Lita slapped her hands against the mat, trying to revive Edge, whose temporary burst of energy had left him the moment his body hit the mat.

Edge finally got to his feet, and began bouncing on his toes as he crouched in the corner, signalling Shelton to get to his feet. Shelton got to his feet, and Edge flew towards him to try and score the win with the spear, but Shelton ducked, and grabbed him, trying for the T-Bone Suplex, but Edge elbowed him in the back of the head and flew towards the ropes, succeeding in hitting the momentarily dazed Shelton with the Spear. Shelton was down, and Edge quickly pounced on him for the pinfall.

"Here is your winner, Edge!" Lillian announced. Lita climbed into the ring to celebrate with her man, then got out of the ring and snatched the microphone from the announcer. She slid back into the ring, and handed it to her boyfriend, who smiled at her. "Let that be a lesson to any and all who oppose the Edge Army," he said, with a scathing look back at what was left of Shelton after the match. "Matt Hardy, Krys, your little friends have been given the night off, so let's finish this. No TNA losers, no fat hardcore wannabes trying to hurt me, only you and me, and Lita and Krys. The four of us, in this ring, NOW!"

"Live for the Moment" began to play, and Matt ran to the ring, speared Edge, and the two began to fight in the middle of the ring. as they traded blow for blow, Lita tried to pull Matt off of her boyfriend. Facing his ex girlfriend, Matt could feel his blood begin to boil, and adrenaline began pumping, and he grabbed her by the hair. She cried out and tried to fight her, then tried to give her the Twist of Fate, but was thwarted by Edge, who smacked him in the back of the head with his suitcase.

Matt fell, and the two double teamed him, kicking and punching him. Finally, "So Tell Me Why" played, and the couple faced the entryway, daring Krys to come out. Finally, Krys came through the crowd, hopped the guardrail, and slid into the ring, smacking Edge against the back with a chair. Lita turned around, and was able to block the chair shot. The two had a brief tug of war, and finally, Krys shoved the chair into Lita's gut, knocking her back into Matt, who smirked. Backing away, Lita bumped into Krys, who kicked her in the gut, then hooked her head under her arm. She signaled the gunz, instead of the V1 sign, then spun around and down, dropping the redhead face-first into the mat. She hopped into Matt's arms, celebrating their victory, when Eric Bischoff's theme music began to play.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" he bellowed into the microphone. "Who the hell do you two think you are, attacking people after their matches? You two have got a hell of a lot of nerve, still showing up on MY show after your disobedience! I'm taking enough crap from Cena, and I DAMN SURE don't need it from you! So, here's what I'm going to do." He thought for a moment, then said, "There's going to be a ten man Classic Survivor Series match between RAW and SmackDown! as it is, so I really don't see the problem with another one." The crowd buzzed, and Krys unwrapped her legs from around Matt's waist, seemingly unsure of what he was saying. The couple in the ring looked confused, until Bischoff finally said, "At Survivor Series, there will be an eight person, intergender Survivor Series Elimination match. You, Matt Hardy, Mr. 'I Will Not Die'," he said mockingly, "your girlfriend, Krys, and two other partners of your choosing, will face Edge, Lita, Snitsky, and Victoria! Have a nice night, and oh yeah, get the hell out of my ring!" His music played again as he left the ring area, and Krys faced Matt, pretending to be freaked about the upcoming match at Survivor Series. But, in reality, she was more focused than she would ever be.

All her work would finally be paid off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen Disclaimer: All other chapter disclaimers are in previous disclaimers. I make no claims to own any World Wrestling Entertainment, or NWA: Total Nonstop Action superstars, nor do I own their souls. Those who joined the WWE, their souls were sold to Vince McMahon the moment their pens touched the contract signature line. Those who are of TNA talent regained their souls from the evil Vince McMahon, or just have common sense, lol.**

**NOTE: I was so wrapped up in dealing with the relationship between Krys and Matt, that I hadn't even realized I had supporting characters in this as well, lol. So, this chapter lovingly goes out to my friend Ember Evans, who has an evil musi whore out there in the world somewhere, LOL.**

While Krys was in the middle of her crisis with Matt and Shelton, Kira, however, was having a ton of problems with her boyfriend, Mark Jindrak. Mark had been released from the WWE, which raised his temper level, which put a strain on their relationship. Secondly, he had become overly possessive and overbearing, which annoyed her to no end. Everytime she went out, he called her cell phone not even an hour later, demanding to know where she was, who she was with, and other insignificant details.

The night Krys and Matt made their returns to RAW, and attacked Edge and Lita right before Survivor Series, Kira had been given the night off. So, unable to find much to do while the rest of the show went on without a hitch, she walked around, talking to people at random, hoping to find something to do before she tired herself out doing nothing at all.

Walking quickly through the halls, still finding nothing to do, she had half a mindset to leave the arena already, when she heard a voice calling her name. "Hey, Kira!" a voice called. Tossing her hair quickly to see who was calling her, she was pleasantly surprised to see Randy Orton, the "Legend Killer" himself, making his way toward her.

"Yes, Randy?" she asked politely, wondering exactly why Randy was talking to her. "Um, sorry to be rude and to the point, but, what exactly are you talking to me?"

Randy cocked his head to the side, and studied her for a moment. "I was just wondering if... if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" he asked slowly, not at all like his usual, direct self.

Kira was temporarily thrown off by his question. "Um... Randy," she started slowly, wondering how to break this to him, "I'm sorry to break this to you, but you do realize that I HAVE a boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I know," he said back, shrugging his shoulders. "But I saw the way Mark had been treating you, and I don't like it at all. In fact, I was thinking that you should leave Mark. He's nothing like the way he was when you guys first hooked up." Randy raised his hand, and began to tick off all her boyfriend's flaws. "One, he's annoying the piss out of you, I can tell when you talk to him on your phone. Two, he's out of work, and is taking it all out of you when it's his own dumb fault he got fired in the first place. Three, he's smothering you, and you're pushing him away without even realizing it." He placed a hand on her shoulders, and looked at her, compassion filling his gaze. "Kir, you're not the perfect girl everyone thinks you are," he replied, his voice lowering to a soft drone that made her shiver. "You're more or less a goth, and you don't really socialize with the other girls, with the exception of Alex, Kat and Krys."

Kira gave him a death glare the moment he mentioned that she was a goth, and he backtracked before he had a slap across the face for his efforts. "Anyway, I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but I think that Mark is treating you like pure shit, and you don't deserve that from a boyfriend. Not a boyfriend, not anyone. I just want to let you know that if I were in Mark's place, that I would never..." he took a step toward her, and ran a hand through her hair "...never, ever treat you the way he currently is."

Her mind currently running a blank, Kira looked at him. "So, if I go to dinner with you, can we actually talk this all the way through?"

"Certainly."

Kira smiled, reached in the pocket of her jeans, and turned off her cell phone. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Orton."

_**xXOne Hour LaterXx**_

Mark Jindrak turned his phone off, then tossed it to the other end of the bed angrily. _What the hell could she be doing that she just turns her phone off without a word about it to me?_ he thought angrily.

He got his jacket, and shrugged it on, then headed out to the nearest bus station. Like it or not, Kira Alexis Summers was going to explain herself to him. And he didn't give a damn who or what heard what she had to say.

_**xXA few hours LaterXx**_

"Wow, Randy, I never had so much fun with Mark when we first hooked up," Kira said, her arm wrapped around Randy's as they walked back to the hotel the WWE Superstars were staying at until Survivor Series. "Dinner at a restaurant I've never even heard of, and a walk down a cold beach? Weird, but romantic, you know." She then sighed, and put her head on his shoulder. "You know, I think you were right when you said that Mark didn't deserve me."

"I was?" he asked, looking down at her. She smiled up at him in response, and he got his cocky smirk back. "Well, then, aren't you glad you took my advice?" he boasted, pretending to be cocky and arrogant again.

Seeing right through his visad, Kira pretended to be annoyed, and slapped Randy upside the head. "You're such a phony, Randall," she said mockingly, then, without thought or concern about what was going to happen once it happened, kissed Randy dead on the lips.

Randy hadn't been prepared for Kira's bold and extremely daring move, so when their lips met, his first instinct was to pull away. He saw the slightly hurt look in her eyes, and felt a tinge of regret. "Don't worry about that," he said with that grin of his on his face again. "It was out of habit. I haven't been with anyone since Samantha and I broke up, and it was kind of hard..."

"I understand," she whispered quietly. "Samantha and Mark are the only things standing in our way of a relationship, huh? I think I know a way to get Mark out of the picture." She pushed Randy into the hotel lobby, and over to the nearest wall. "As soon as I call him, I'm breaking up with him. I don't give a damn what he thinks anymore, I just want to be with you."

The two kissed passionately, Kira clawing at his shirt. Randy could feel himself start to harden, and he wanted nothing more than to push Kira up against the nearest wall, rip her clothes off, and bang her until they couldn't stand straight anymore.

Before anything more could commence, a loud, angry voice bellowed throughout the hotel, and guests turned and stared in amazement at who could be so angry.

"Get your fucking hands away from her, Orton!" Mark Jindrak yelled as loud as he could, running up to the two of them, and punching Randy hard in the gut.

Randy went down, gasping for air, and clutching at his abdomen. "What the hell was _that_ for, Mark?" Kira hissed, her eyes glittering with rage at what her boyfriend had just done. "Are you alright, Randy?" she asked, bending down to assist Randy any way she could. Finally, she stood up and slapped Mark dead across the face. "How dare you, Mark... how _dare_ you come rushing in at Randy like that? You silly bastard, don't you realize a break-up when you see it?"

Mark grabbed Kira's arm angrily and jerked her to his side, making her scream out in pain. The hotel clerk at the desk grabbed the phone and called the local police station, informing them of the disturbance in the lobby. The clerk then called Eric Bischoff down to the lobby to help handle the situation somewhat. "Kira, I don't want you anywhere near this jackass ever again," he said angrily, glaring at Randy as he struggled to breathe. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't touch you ever again!"

Before Mark could rush at Randy again, Kira ran forward, and placed herself in front of Randy, shielding him. "Mark, STOP!" she cried. "I have feelings for Randy, more than I ever had for you! With only a few hours of talking, and some dinner, Randy has captured my heart far more than you ever could in a few years! I don't want to be with you anymore! Leave me alone!"

At first, Mark had a look of shock on his face, not believing he heard what he thought he heard. "Are... are you breaking up with me?" he asked, his face starting to turn red. "You stupid little bitch!" he yelled, pulling back his hand, and drew it across his face, slapping her to the ground.

With a bellow of fury, Randy tackled Mark to the ground, and the two men who considered themselves best of friends, began to fight. It was more intense than any fight the two had had separately in the ring. Kira held her face, and only stared on in stunned silence as Randy tried his best to punch Mark's face in.

_He hit me..._ she thought slowly, her mind refusing to comprehend what had just happened. _I... I can't believe he had just hit me._ Something trickled down her lip, and, fearing the worst, she raised a hand to the corner of her lip. She felt the sting of her cold hands on the wound, and pulled her fingers back to see a small dot of crimson staining her fingers. She drew away from the fight, and backed right into Bischoff, who tried his best to comfort the shaken girl, and ask her what had happened.

Finally, the police had arrived, and broke up the fight. The clerk explained that Mark had barged into the hotel earlier that night, about fifteen minutes or so before Kira and Randy had arrived back there from their night out, demanding to know her room number, and to get a key to her room.

"After being refused what he demanded to know and get, he had stalked to a corner of the lobby and sat in wait, awaiting when Ms. Summers and Mr. Orton would show up. After seeing Kira and Randy in the passionate embrace he'd witnessed, he had flown off the handle, and attacked Mr. Orton," the clerk, a nervous young girl, with glasses, and bright red hair said, casting a frightened look at the enraged former WWE wrestler in handcuffs right in front of her.

After listening to testimonies by Kira and Randy, the police released Randy, and hauled Mark off to the local district jail, his yelling curses the whole way. Eric, not knowing what to say, asked to speak to Kira once she got to her hotel room for the night. "I've been approached with a storyline directly from Mr. Vince McMahon himself, and I wanted to run it by you, before going through with it," he'd said, then, after making final checks on Randy and Kira both, decided to take his leave until Kira called his executive suite to discuss the storyline later.

Once the drama was over, Randy went to Kira's side, and gently touched her face. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, pressing their foreheads together, an attempt to comfort her. He touched her lip, and flinched. "That cut on your lip looks bad. Come on to my room, I'll try and get that cleaned up." Kira nodded and followed the man in front of her, her lust completely and utterly forgotten for the night.

_**xXIn Randy's RoomXx**_

"I'm so, so sorry about what happened," Randy said softly, folding up a napkin and pouring some peroxide into the cloth. "I pushed you too fast, and... I had no idea Mark was here. Maybe tonight was a bad idea."

He touched her lip with the cloth, and Kira flinched a little. "No, no, Randy, tonight wasn't a bad idea," she said quickly, trying to talk through the lump in her throat. "I like you, I really do, and I'm the one who should be apologizing for Mark showing up here tonight. I made the mistake of turning my phone off, and that's probably what caused him to show up here tonight, looking for me. If anything, I should be apologizing to you, and cleaning your wounds."

Randy grinned, then winced. "I think you might wanna call Bischoff sometime tonight," he said slowly. "I don't think I want to let you leave this room tonight at all, with what happened tonight. I actually think it might be better if you just stayed here the night, and took my bed, while I sleep on the sofa."

"Randy, please," she said, holding up a hand. She then snatched the cloth from him, and poured more peroxide into it, then applied it to the wound above his eye. "Ouch, look at that black eye," she said. "Looks like you're gonna need some raw steak for that thing," she joked.

Randy touched the black eye, and flinched. "Ouch, this bad boy's extra tender. Looks like that steak we ate earlier should have been kept raw to be put to better use, like this black eye, eh?" The two laughed, then sobered up.

"I think I'll make that call," Kira said quickly, then made her way into the main room of the suite. She picked up the phone, and dialed the lobby desk, asking for Bischoff's room phone number.

The clerk connected the call, and Eric picked up, knowing it was Kira. "Kira, glad you could call," he said pleasantly. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's no problem," she said, waving the incident out of her mind, though she was sure it would stay there for a good long while. "So, what kind of storyline did you wanna talk about, Eric?"

"Well, as I said earlier in the lobby, this suggestion came directly from the chairman of the board himself, Mr. McMahon," Eric explained. "He's into the whole 'entertainment over wrestling' thing again, so I can sympathize with you on this one."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Vince and the writers want to try an HLA angle with you and one of the other Divas."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen Disclaimer: This is my fic. Any WWE Superstars and/or WWE Divas you see and/or recognize are property of themselves, yet their souls belong to the diabolical Vincent Kennedy McMahon, better known as the Devil. Any TNA Superstars and/or TNA Knockouts you see and/or recognize are property of themselves, and the Jarretts. They are the ones who regained their souls from the Devil, or just had the plain common sense to not sign with him, lol.**

**I make no claims to anyone other than WWE Diva Krys (OC; my property), and Shavonda, mentioned a few chapters back (OC; my property). Kira Summers is property of Ember Evans. Hellfyre, a.k.a. Alexandra Calloway belongs to Alexandra Calloway, and Necromancer, a.k.a. Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs belongs to Kat Jacobs. These are their characters, and I have their permission to use them in this fan fiction. Don't sue, you won't get anything other than some cats, financial aid stuff, and a few Game Boys.**

**WARNING: This chapter has sex in it! If this offends you, don't read!**

Kira hung up the phone a few moments after agreeing to Eric Bischoff's plea to think it over. After all, if it was a direct request from the Chairman of the Board, and the owner of the WWE, you just _couldn't_ say no. She'd agreed to sleep on it, and give him an answer by the upcoming Saturday. After hanging up the phone, she stood in stunned silence for a few moments. Doing an HLA angle, or even _kissing _a girl, for that matter, was frowned upon by some, and worshipped by others. She just wasn't sure if she had actually wanted to go through with it was all.

"What was that all about, hon?" Randy asked, removing an ice pack from his now bluish-black eye, and flinched again. "What did Eric want to talk to you about?"

"He got a suggestion from Vinny Mac about a storyline he wanted me to try." Kira shyly played with her hands.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Instead of beating around the bush, Kira just decided to just spit it out. "He thought it would be a good idea for me to try an HLA angle with one of the girls."

Randy, who'd just tried to put the ice pack on his sore and swelling eye again, heard this, and he let the ice pack slip from the hand above his head, hitting him square on the noggin. "Shit!" he yelped, grabbing at his now throbbing head as well. "Vince, of all people, suggested that?" he asked, trying to cover up his surprise. When she nodded, he said, "Well, that's... that's interesting. What's your take on it?"

Trying not to laugh at Randy's piss-poor imitation of nonchalance, Kira said, "Well, I don't exactly have a problem making out with other girls..." Seeing Randy's shocked face, Kira said, "I'm bi, Randy. Why the hell did you think Mark was always afraid that I was gonna cheat on him with someone else?" She shrugged and said, "It wasn't because I was interested in many guys. It was because I was always looking at some of the other girls. Why do you think Krys was so happy when I told her I got picked up by WWE?"

"You and Krys-"

"High school," she said simply. "Ancient history, although if this storyline romance with her and Matt doesn't work out, I could always suggest that it be her I could start the storyline with." She saw a light literally go off in Randy's head, and his blue eyes light up mischievously. "Uh... Randy? What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked cautiously.

"Here's the thing..." Randy said to her, once again placing the ice pack on his throbbing eye. "Go to Vince and Stephanie, and tell them to make the Survivor Series match between Krys, Matt and their partners, and Adam, Amy, Lisa and Snitsky a "Loser Leaves RAW for Good" Survivor Series Match." He could literally see the gears turning in her head. "And, since we're on SmackDown, you could have Vince tell Eric to make the match unscripted, so if Krys and Matt's team loses, they could be on SmackDown with us!"

For a moment, Kira stood silent, to take this all in, and when she finally looked at Randy, she smiled brightly. "Randy, you're a genius!" she squealed, jumping into his arms. The two immediately started to make out, then Randy carried the now once again happy girl to his suite bed.

_**xXAt the Same TimeXx**_

Krys lay on her bed in the hotel room she now shared with Matt. The two had agreed back when Krys made her return at the WWE Homecoming back in October, to share a hotel room, and they had ever since. She was now perched on the bed, her CD player next to her on the pillow, and she had her arms crossed beneath her head. She had been listening to her favorite CD, "Aerosmith: Big Ones", a compilation of some of their biggest hits. It had been a Christmas gift to her from one of her childhood friends, since they both had a Steven Tyler fetish, and she had kept it ever since, the two of them making a vow/pact to listen to it at least once a week. So far, she had kept her promise to her friend, and until she lost her Steven Tyler obsession, she would never grow tired of the CD or the voice of one of her favorite lead singers.

At the current moment, she had the volume on high, with her eyes halfway closed. The CD was onto number seven, "Cryin'". She'd had an obsession over the song, and it was arguably her favorite song on the whole album, seconded only by "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", "Angel", and "What it Takes". Also, she'd always wanted to make love to the special someone in her life to any of her favorite Aerosmith songs, and so far to date, the only Aerosmith song she'd ever made love to was "Angel", back on her seventeenth birthday, back in college, with some guy she'd never bothered with after finding him flirting with some busty blonde bimbo sorority idiot, who'd only got into college on her good looks, and her daddy's credit card.

Allowing her mind to wander as the CD moved forward to number five, "Janie's Got a Gun", Krys thought back to when she was still a newbie in the World Wrestling Federation, coming in during the Attitude Era, an era of the WWE where anything and everything could happen. And, quite frankly, everything DID happen.

_**Flashback**_

_Walking through the halls of the Anaheim Pond, in Anaheim, California, Krys was still shocked to know that she had been picked up by her favorite wrestling company, the World Wrestling Federation, known also as the WWF. She'd always wanted to be a wrestler, after first watching her favorite wrestler in the whole world, Bret "The Hitman" Hart, wrestle for the first time in 1985. From that day forward, even at six years old, Krys knew she had wanted what she had wanted to be. She wanted to be a wrestler._

_After the messy breakup with Shelton, Krys was wary of any guy who would try and hit on her. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone, because, unaffected as she may have seemed on the outside, on the inside, she was hurting, and was enraged. She had declared that she would never allow another man to get close enough to touch her heart, then break it, again. No one would ever break her heart again. No one._

_Which brought her to the WWF. A company full of men who wanted T and A from the women, and women who wanted to sleep their way to the top of the ranks in the Women's Division. It was 2001, and she was coming in during the McMahon-Helmsley era, a new face of the WWF, run by the boss's daughter, Stephanie Marie McMahon, and her on-screen husband, Paul Levesque, known on camera as Triple H._

_Triple H was aligned with Stone Cold Steve Austin, one time, the company's biggest face. He'd carried on one of the greatest feuds of the 90's, a feud people remembered because they themselves had wanted to beat the shit out of their bosses and drink beer on the job as well. Austin vs. Vince McMahon was always one of the most celebrated feuds of the Attitude Era, and it was just the thing to get Austin's career off. He'd finally turned heel in 2001, teaming up with Triple H, the most hated yet beloved Superstar in the company, making them a force to most definitely be reckoned with._

_Saying hello to a few of the wrestlers, Divas, and riggers walking the halls before the show, Krys walked past the Catering Department, then, not even a split second later, came back and looked into the room. What she saw mystified her to no end._

_There were six people chattering about a match that night; three of them were Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, her "husband", Triple H, and The Game's tag team partner, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. The three were talking to a trio of wrestlers, who looked like they belonged more in a rock band, or traveling with some kickass rock band, or something like that. One was a young man, with torn stockings on his arms, with extra cool holes cut into them, and wearing a white wife beater, over a pair of black cargo pants. The next was a young woman with fiery red hair. She had a humongous tattoo that looked like a dragon or a demon on her right shoulder, and she was clad in a midriff tank top, with a bright pink thong peeking out from a pair of baggy green cargo pants._

_As cool and entrancing as they looked, it was the other man next to her that caught her eye. He had long black hair that cascaded down to ihs shoulders, almost as if it were a dark halo, and he was a hellacious archangel. He wore a black mesh short sleeved shirt, with the same black cargos as the other man wore. He was gorgeous, and he entranced her. She had to know him._

_"Um, sorry if I'm, uh, intruding," she mumbled, walking in slowly, almost as if she were unsure of where she was. "But, I was wondering... you're Stephanie McMahon, right?" she asked Steph._

_"Yes, yes, I am," Stephanie said, smiling reassuringly at Krys. "Are you Krys, by any chance?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry for interrupting, but Mr. Jim Ross wanted me to speak with you?"_

_"It's alright, we were just going over a match." Steph smiled and placed a hand on Triple H's shoulders. "Sorry, guys, this'll take just a minute for introductions," she said to everyone else. "Krystle, this is Paul Levesque; he goes under the name Triple H." Triple H nodded and smiled at her, and she shook his hand. "This is Stone Cold Steve Austin, he's the WWF Champion at the moment." Austin nodded in greeting, and Krys mumbled a hello back. "I'm Stephanie, you know me. This," she said, moving over to the two young mena nd the redhead, "is Jeff Hardy." The young man, who had a multitude of dyed hair on his head, waved to Krys. "This is Amy Dumas, known on TV as Lita." The redhead nodded a hello, and shook her hand, a warm smile on her face. "And this is Amy's boyfriend, and Jeff's older brother, Matt Hardy."_

_Almost instantly, Krys could feel her eyes linger on his face. The man was definitely handsome, no doubt. But he had a GIRLFRIEND? "Hi, Matt, Jeff, Amy," she said, a smile gracing her features. "I'm Krys."_

_"Welcome," Amy said, shaking her hand happily once again. "Welcome to the company. Do you have anyone to travel with on the road?"_

_"Uh... no. Am I supposed to?"_

_"Well, it doesn't matter, but most of us either catch planes with each other, or we ride in cars with each other." Amy smiled again. "Matt, Jeff and I all travel to the different places and venues by car. Do you wanna hitch with us?"_

_"Sure. It'll give us all a chance to get to know each other. I'd love to hang with you guys if it's no bother."_

_"No, it's no bother at all," Jeff piped in. He had a rich Southern accent, laced with his own style. "I'm sure we'd all liek to get to know you better, right, guys?" Matt and Amy nodded._

_"Thanks again, you guys." They all said it was no problem, and Stephanie walked Krys to her office, where the two talked about Krys's first match, and her experiences in Louisville with Ohio Valley Wrestling. Afterwards, Stephanie directed her to the Women's Locker room, then went off to rejoin the conversation she had been engaged in with the five other wrestlers._

_Krys then sat in the locker room, changing into her ring gear for the night; she had been scheduled in a singles match against Tori. As she sat there and thought, the only thing on her mind was that tall, dark and seemingly brooding young man named Matt Hardy. Ever since she had first seen him, she couldn't get her mind off of him. And she had a feeling that she never would._

_**One Year Later**_

_It was 2002, and things had changed in the WWF. For starters, the WWF had now become the WWE; Triple H had been taken out one year before, due to a quadriceps injury, but had returned a good guy. His "marriage" to Stephanie was a sham, and they had divorced after The Game had learned that she'd faked a pregnancy to keep him from staying away from Trish Stratus; and Stone Cold Steve Austin walked out on the company after refusing to job to the "Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar. And on top of that, Team Xtreme had broken up, then gotten back together, and broken up again._

_While Jeff and Lita were on RAW, Matt and Krys were now on SmackDown. Edge and Christian, another great tag team and friends of the four, had been broken up as well, with Edge being on SmackDown, and Christian and fellow tag team champion partner Lance Storm migrating to RAW. Krys and Matt, after Team Extreme had broken up, still traveled on the road with Jeff and Amy. Then, after Amy's neck injury, resulting in her going back to Sanford, North Carolina, Jeff and Matt agreed to break up one last time, this time, Matt taking Jeff's "girlfriend", Krys, with him to SmackDown, where they became heels._

_This had brought them to this day. It was 2003, and they were growing closer and closer by the day. They had already kissed more than once, and had tried their hardest to fight the sexual tension that was growing and growing between the two of them. Due to the fact that Amy was one of Krys's closest friends, and that Matt was Amy's boyfriend, Krys had refused to go any further with Matt. Matt himself had refused as well, and the two had made a mutual pact to never do anything that they both would regret later._

_It was No Way Out 2003, and Krys and Matt were preparing for Matt's Cruiserweight Championship match against the Cruisrweight Champion, Billy Kidman. Earlier that night, Jeff had the first match, losing to Chris Jericho by submission. Matt was in the middle of cutting an interview promo, with Krys proudly on his arm, and Shannon Moore as Matt spoke, confidently about his upcoming match._

_"Excuse me," he said boldly, easing John Mathews, the backstage reporter hired to do backstage reporting and interviews, aside. He wrapped his arm around Krys, and walked toward Jeff, who was staggering back to the locker rooms, when they, with Shannon Moore behind them, approached him._

_"Hey Jeff," Krys said seductively, wrapping her arms around her on-screen boyfriend. "Long time, no see."_

_Jeff simply glowered at her, then shifted his wary gaze to his brother, who had a smug look on his face. "You know Jeff, if you wouldn't be so caught up in your 'Imagi-Nation', you'd be able to win more matches, like your older, talented, and frankly, much more attractive brother, Matt Hardy: Version One." Jeff glowered at them once again, then drew back his hand, and slapped his older brother dead across the face, then stalked off._

_Matt's face whipped around, then he started to go after his brother, but Krys and Shannon held him back. "He's not important, baby!" Krys cried, looking him dead in the eyes. "Save it for your match tonight!"_

_"She's right, man," Shannon said. "Jeff's nothing to you right now. You've got an important match ahead of you, don't let him stop you."_

_Matt looked at the two of them, then got that cocky smirk to his face once again. "You're right," he said, fixing himself up. "Let's go win that title for me!"_

_**xXAfter the MatchXx**_

_One... two... three! Matt Hardy was now the Cruiserweight Champion! Krys and Shannon jumped in the air, screaming happily. Krys slid into the ring and leaped into Matt's arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and pumped her fist in the air, cheering her happiness to the world. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist, and held the Cruiserweight Chanpionship high in the air. Shannon jumped in the air, as Matt put Krys down, looked her in the eyes, then kissed her. For a brief moment in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, time stood still for the two of them, and Krys wanted to savor this moment for all time._

_Finally, Matt let her go, and he whispered, "Let's get outta here," and caught her as she jumped down from the apron. The three of them held the V1 sign high in the air, as the Canadian fans cheered and booed them all the way to the back._

_Finally, they were backstage, and Shannon faced Matt. "What the hell was that all about?" he demanded, pointing a finger at Krys. "That kiss was NOT part of what we went over! Need I remind you that you have a girlfriend with a broken fucking neck back home in Vass?"_

_"Chill, Shannon-" Krys started, but Shannon cut her off._

_"Don't you dare tell me to chill," he snapped. "You're the last person who should be telling ANYONE anything, the way you've been lusting after him! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"You know what, Shannon? I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone out there, or back here! What happened has happened, and that's that! Matt's the fucking Cruiserweight Champion, CELEBRATE!" she yelled. "Be happy for him! No, on second thought, since you think so poorly of something that MATT started, I've got one better. You can take your opinions, you can take your judgment, you can take your impressions of me, and you can go straight to hell!" She stormed off in a fury, pushing angrily past Jeff, who had just come up to congratulate Matt on his victory over Billy._

_"What was that all about?" Jeff asked confusedly._

_Matt shrugged as Shannon glowered, and went off in the opposite direction. "Shannon saw that kiss between me and Krys, something purely scripted and accidental, and blew it all out of proportion. I don't know what's his deal lately."_

_"Me neither," Jeff said, still looking at Shannon's angry form storming away. "He's been really weirded out lately. Does it have anything to do with Kayleigh and the baby?"_

_"I dunno, but I'm gonna go see if Krys is alright." Matt clapped a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. "You wanna hitch with us after the show, or are you hitching with Michaels again?"_

_"Uh, I think Shawn already left, or he has plans to leave out with Paul after Paul's match. He's gonna go help him and Steph out with plans for their wedding, he told me earlier when me, him and Chris were planning the match earlier. So if it's no trouble, can I hitch with you, Krys and Shannon?"_

_"You know it's no problem. Just drop your bags off at my locker, and I'll make sure I'll put them in the car." Matt walked away from his brother, wondering if the kiss really was accidental._

_**xXBack at the HotelXx**_

_"God, I don't know what the hell Shannon's problem is with me lately," Krys groaned as she and Matt made their way to her and Matt's hotel room. "Does he not like me, all of a sudden, or what? Was it something I said?"_

_"I'm sure it's not you," Matt said reassuringly, placing his hands on her shoulders, and staring her in the face. "Shannon's really... tense lately, what with Kayleigh's pregnancy, and her going into labor soon. It's nothing about you, I promise."_

_Krys gave him a half-smile. "Thanks. I was about to say that if he didn't like me, to just say so. Because honestly, I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to wrestle, and that's what I want to do." She then hugged him. "Thanks again, Matty. You're always here when I need you."_

_Matt hugged her back, and, before he had the slightest clue what was happening, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Matt could feel himself hardening, and he wanted nothing more than to push this girl down on the bed and have his way with her. He pulled her shirt off, and pulled away from her. Her brown eyes were sparkling, and her breath was coming out in short gasps, making her breasts rise temptingly. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, and he ran his hands over them, making her gasp and moan his name. "Matt..." she sighed, tilting her head back and moaning quietly. She'd never been so... so needly for anyone before, but Matt got to her far more than anyone else ever could, or would._

_Matt's hands slid down her waist, and to her ring gear, the red booty shorts with the embroidered "MH" on both sides. He pulled them down to reveal... absolutely nothing. His member throbbed painfully at the feel of her naked under her shorts, and he lowered her to the nearest surface, needing to be inside her NOW._

_He tore his ring pants from him, in a rush to rid himself of the constricting material. The shirt and boxers came off as soon as Matt's shoes and pants were off of his legs, and he eased himself down, not wanting to ruin the moment._

_The logical side of him was screaming for him to get away from her, that if he did this now, his whole relationship with Amy would be a sham, and that Shannon would be right. But the side of him that was definitely rearing its head, his unbelievably horny side, paid no mind to its screaming counterpart. To his devilish side, the screaming was merely a whisper, and what was being whispered, he couldn't hear._

_With one quick thrust, he was inside her, and her hips bucked up in response. "God, Matt!" she cried, her arms reaching up to wrap themselves around his neck. She begged him to go faster, and he did just that. Krys gasped as he moved faster and faster, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, urging him on._

_Sweat was pouring down his back and chest once again, but at least this time, it was being put to good use. He watched in delight as it dripped off of his body, and right onto Krys's, dribbling deliciously down the valley between her breasts. He dipped his head between her breasts, and licked it away, bringing the both of them to the point of ecstasy. Krys wrapped her legs around his waist, and cried out her apparent approval, as they both came at the same time._

_"God, that was amazing..." he sighed, nestling the now boneless woman on his chest._

_"Mmm, definitely..." she said in agreement, wrapping an arm around him, and never wanting to let go._

_In the back of his mind, a small part of Matthew Moore Hardy was wondering just exactly what in the hell he had just done._

_**End Flashback**_

Her eyes flying open quickly, Krys sat straight up in the bed, and looked around. Her CD player had stopped, and she'd had the most erotic re-enactment of their lovemaking she'd ever seen or felt.

And standing right in front of her, at the foot of her bed, with a heated look in his eyes, was Matt Hardy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to say so, this story is my property, along with some characters involved, and whatnot. I make no claims to Matt Hardy, Jeff hardy, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, or any other WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any TNA Superstar and/or Knockout, or anyone else. The WWE Superstars and Divas are property of themselves. Their souls belong to the evil Vince McMahon, or, as I like to call him, the Devil. The TNA Superstars and Knockouts are property of themselves, and possibly TNA Management. They are the ones who either regained their souls from the Devil, or just had the common sense not to sell their souls.**

**NOTE: This chapter most definitely contains sexual encounters and strong language usage. If this offends you in any way, shape, or form, please save yourself the trouble, and DON'T READ.**

Krys looked up in surprise when she saw Matt facing her. "...Matt...?" she asked slowly, sitting up on the bed. She stared up at him, surprise and confusion written all over her face. "Um, not that I don't appreciate it, but... why are you looking at me that way?"

Saying nothing, Matt helped Krys to her feet, despite her protests that she was alright, and didn't need any help getting up. Sighing, she had no choice but to let him haul her to her feet. Finally, she was standing face to face with him, curiosity and confusion etched across her features. "So... what's up, oh fearless leader?" she asked, looking mildly confused again.

"I want to touch you," he said boldly. Krys, who had not been expecting this, looked shocked, then got a slightly reddish tint to her light brown features.

"Matt, I'm flattered, really. But I know you don't feel anything for me at all. So I'd appreciate it if you went to your room, and let me stay in mine." There was a firm set to her voice, and if anything, it turned Matt on more.

He crushed her close to him, raised her shocked face to his, and said, "You're a damn liar." And brushed his lips over hers. It wasn't much, only enough to make her close her eyes and dream of how much more she could get. "Such a liar."

And with that, she was his.

Instantly, as their mouths joined again, memories of that one night barraged their heads, forcing them to remember what had happened between them. Krys sighed, letting Matt's hands slide down her back, thoughts of that night slamming into her head. "God, Matt," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Matt hugged her back, and, before he had the slightest clue what was happening, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Matt could feel himself hardening, and he wanted nothing more than to push this girl down on the bed and have his way with her. He pulled her shirt off, and pulled away from her. Her brown eyes were sparkling, and her breath was coming out in short gasps, making her breasts rise temptingly. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, and he ran his hands over them, making her gasp and moan his name. "Matt..." she sighed, tilting her head back and moaning quietly. She'd never been so... so needy for anyone before, but Matt got to her far more than anyone else ever could, or would._

Matt wanted so desperately to be inside her, but this time, he was under his own influence, instead of under his own horny thoughts. He was thinking logically now, instead of spontaneously. This time, he wasn't attached in any way, shape, or form. He didn't need to worry about anyone holding him back from what he'd wanted to do for the past two years. The only thing that could stop him now was Krys herself, and he was sure she was too far gone to even think about stopping him. He was completely free. He slid his hands down to her waist, and his body began to pick up where his mind had left off.

_Matt's hands slid down her waist, and to her ring gear, the red booty shorts with the embroidered "MH" on both sides. He pulled them down to reveal... absolutely nothing. His member throbbed painfully at the feel of her naked under her shorts, and he lowered her to the nearest surface, needing to be inside her NOW._

Matt tore his mouth away from hers, his breathing harsh and labored. "If you want me to stop this now," he said, voice husky with need and want, "you have only one chance. If not, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Don't stop..." she begged him. He was only too happy to oblige.

In a rush to get her nightshirt from her body, he wound up ripping the shirt she'd been wearing, causing a small moan of distress. _Oh well. There's a lot of things better to come out of this, like me and Matt together again. What's a shirt compared to the man of your dreams?_

Matt ripped the shirt in half, revealing a very lacy matching bra and panty set. His member, which had become painfully hard before, was now straining against his boxers and jeans. He was sure that if he wasn't inside her soon, that they'd both explode. And he knew she couldn't wait this time around.

So, he decided to make her wait.

Gently, he placed her on the bed, pinning her arms above her head with only one hand. She appeared to want to tear him apart, but she decided to try and keep her composure. But with the hungry gaze Matt had fixed on her, he made her squirm with want. She hoped whatever he had in mind as foreplay ended soon, or else she didn't know what she'd do to him.

Matt gently lowered his face to hers, and kissed her softly. Sighing into the kiss, she returned it with all she had. As they kissed, Matt's free hand teased her breasts through her bra. He used his thumb and forefinger to rub the nipple, earning him a deep purr, almost turning into a growl, when he used his tongue and began to lave her twin.

As she moaned and bucked her hips, Matt used his other hand, the one restraining her arms, to glide down her body. He removed his tongue from one peaked bosom, and turned his attention to the other. His hands glided down her torso, and didn't stop until they found her womanly core. She gasped when he touched her, and closed her eyes and moaned when he slid a finger inside. "Matt..." she sighed. "Don't make me wait. PLEASE!" Grinning evilly, he started to tease her bud, sending ripples of ecstasy through her, starting to make her squirm and cry out his name.

Matt's mouth, which had seemed to be suctioned to her breast, finally lifted to her mouth for one more kiss, all the while moving his finger inside her. Krys's hands found his hair, and she dug her hands through it, trying so hard, and failing miserably not to lose control. Before she knew what was happening, Matt's head had lowered, and his now-black eyes were giving her such a heated look, she couldn't say no, even if she'd wanted to. She nodded her assent, and he lowered his head once more.

She'd all but screamed as he tasted her.

As he continued to slide his fingers inside her, and exploring her with his mouth, she writhed desperately underneath him. She finally tensed beneath him, and started to shudder. Matt hissed his approval as she literally unfolded in his arms, a small explosion erupting inside her.

"God, Matt, don't make me wait any longer," she begged. "Please, I need you now! PLEASE!"

Before another thing was spoken, he moved away, heading to his room, and leaving the panting woman what he was doing. Not even three seconds later, he had reemerged with a small stereo. He placed it next to the TV on the entertainment center, turned it on, and popped in her Aerosmith CD. Her eyes sparkled with appreciation and admiration, as he turned to the song she'd most wanted to make love to, number seven, "Cryin'".

_He tore his ring pants from him, in a rush to rid himself of the constricting material. The shirt and boxers came off as soon as Matt's shoes and pants were off of his legs, and he eased himself down, not wanting to ruin the moment._

_The logical side of him was screaming for him to get away from her, that if he did this now, his whole relationship with Amy would be a sham, and that Shannon would be right. But the side of him that was definitely rearing its head, his unbelievably horny side, paid no mind to its screaming counterpart. To his devilish side, the screaming was merely a whisper, and what was being whispered, he couldn't hear._

Without waiting a second longer, Matt ripped off his clothes and joined her on the bed. He reached into the drawer, and pulled on a condom. He wanted kids eventually down the road, but not this soon. And, with one quick thrust, he was inside her.

History was repeating itself. They were going down the same road as before, and neither of them knew where it would take them.

She cried his name as he moved inside her. Matt felt right at home, as the two moved to a rhythm only lovers knew. It felt so good to be with her again, this time, with nothing to keep them apart. Amy had been the only road block before, this time around, there was no Amy, no Shannon, nothing to stop them. His hands, which had previously, since being removed from her tight feminine nest, had nested themselves on either side of her, now moved to yank her legs higher in the air, allowing deeper penetration. She howled in desperation as he withdrew almost all the way, and she tried reaching around, doing all she could to guide him back home. Matt then drove home, making her scream his name.

_With one quick thrust, he was inside her, and her hips bucked up in response. "God, Matt!" she cried, her arms reaching up to wrap themselves around his neck. She begged him to go faster, and he did just that. Krys gasped as he moved faster and faster, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, urging him on._

_Sweat was pouring down his back and chest once again, but at least this time, it was being put to good use. He watched in delight as it dripped off of his body, and right onto Krys's, dribbling deliciously down the valley between her breasts. He dipped his head between her breasts, and licked it away, bringing the both of them to the point of ecstasy. Krys wrapped her legs around his waist, and cried out her apparent approval, as they both came at the same time._

"Oh God, Matt," she screamed. "I'm almost there! Oh God, don't stop!"

He'd definitely had no intention of doing so. Sweat made its way down both their bodies, the two of them hardly noticing it. Krys closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth, begging him not to stop. Matt promised her that he wouldn't, that he never would, and continued to move inside her. Emotion was strong, and all that could be heard now, was the sound of heavy breathing, and the bedsprings being put to excellent use. Matt hitched her legs even further around his waist, and moved even faster.

She howled his name again, this time, digging her nails into his back and shoulders once again. "Oh God!" she cried as she exploded in his arms. "Matt!"

He gritted his teeth as he felt his own coming. "Krys," he sighed, not letting her legs from around around his waist. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard as they both came down from a most powerful eruption. Krys merely kissed his forehead, then rested his head against her chest, closing her eyes contentedly.

The two remained like this throughout the night, naturally curling into each other in their dreams.

_**xXThe Next MorningXx**_

When Krys awoke the next morning, she was alone. Shooting up quickly in her bed, she covered herself with the bedsheets, looking around for Matt. _Please don't let that have been a dream,_ she mentally begged. The sound of running water eased her frantic thoughts, knowing that he hadn't left her throughout the night. She didn't how he would be able to move much, with how much his member had been put to use throughout the evening before. They both had indulged during the night, each waking up, and finishing what had started earlier. They hadn't fully called it a night until around four-thirty, because, frankly, by then, they were both too tired to do anything more.

The shower ceased, and Matt emerged from the bathroom approximately five minutes later, a towel slung temptingly low on his hips, another towel drying off his gorgeous black locks.

He caught sight of her awake, and a smile graced his face. "Morning," he said.

Instead of greeting him with a "Good morning", she bounded over to the end of the queen-sized bed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him long and deeply. "Good morning," she said finally, after she'd broken the kiss.

"How're you feelin'?" he asked.

She stretched in front of him, still naked. "Incredibly, and happily good." She then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, then flopped back onto the bed, splaying herself in front of him. "How about a little bedroom bam-bam?" she said, grinning mischievously.

"I should think I agree," he said, equally mischievously. He climbed on top of her, yanking the sheets away with a very horny grin on his face. Leaning into her, with his weight pressing her down, he kissed her, his hands gripping her hips. Without a second thought, he took her by the hips, and rolled, taking her with him. She landed on top of him, and he eased them back toward the headboard. "Make it hot," he suggested, this time, his eyebrows wiggling temptingly.

Without hesitation, she lifted her hips, and he eased her down onto his manhood. She gasped, feeling him fill her again. She sighed, letting her emotions get the better of her, and began to move up and down. Soon, she found a slow pace boring, so she began to move faster on him, moaning her pleasure. She loved this, loved him. And he could tell.

Grabbing her hair, and dragging her face close to his, he whispered raggedly, "You know I'm never gonna get enough of you."

"I know," she said back, grinding her hips against his. "I'll never get enough of you, either." To prove her point, she leaned down, with him still inside her, and began to move, closing her eyes and moaning softly.

Matt took her hips in his hands, and, kissing her deeply, he guided her movements, adding to the eroticism. He bucked his hips instinctively with each thrust, taking in deep joy when she began adding moans and whimpers to their kiss. He moved faster every few minutes, reveling in her cries and moans. Finally, she started to cry out, her muscles contracted around him, and they both erupted together.

"I think we might need a shower," he said with a small smile. Krys laughed and agreed.

_**xXTwo Hours LaterXx**_

"God, I think I love him," Krys commented to Kira over the phone. "Last night, and this morning, it was so amazing. I loved every second of it. I swear, I think this could be a breakthrough for us!"

"Krys, you don't know how glad that makes me, hearing you so happy," Kira said, genuine happiness in her voice. The two had remained great friends through a short relationship and breakup, and Krys could go to Kira about anything. Kira would always give her opinion on the subject, straight up, no bull.

"So, enough about me. What about you?" Krys rolled over with the sheets, still covering her naked body. "I hear you've got a certain Legend Killer on your arm now." Kira giggled, and Krys squealed. "Details, girl, details!"

"Well, you know how Mark was getting really jealous and shit over me, right?" Krys said yes, and Kira continued. "Well, Randy kinda made me see the error of my ways by staying with Mark after he got fired. He had treated me like shit, and it was rubbing off on me." Krys made a rude noise, sounding like her cursing Mark in French, and Kira laughed again. "Don't tempt me, Krys. The idea is still too appealing at the moment. Anyway, we went to dinner, Randy and I, and we were talking and kissing in the hotel lobby on the way back from dinner, when, all of a sudden, Mark came out of nowhere, and tried to beat Randy up." Krys cursed again, and Kira laughed. "Yes, I wanted to rip his testicles off, too." The two girls laughed, then Kira continued. "I broke up with him, and he slapped me, making my lip bleed." Krys could tell that her closest friend was getting pissed just thinking about it.

"Hon, if you don't want to go into the whole thing, I'll understand," Krys said quickly. "Anyway, tell me, how have things been with Randy?"

Kira's tone got its happy ring to it again, making Krys smile. "The sex is great, lemme tell ya!" she said excitedly. "Oh, wait a sec, Randy's here!" Krys was on hold, while Kira spoke to Randy. Hearing the two of them in the background just made her crack a smile. And she had to try her hardest not to laugh when she heard Kira squeal. A few seconds later, Kira picked up the phone, and said, "Krys, I'll talk to you later. Randy has another Orton he'd like me to meet, if you get my drift." Krys could practically picture Kira wiggling her eyebrows as she spoke, and she laughed at her friend.

"Okay, no problem. I'll wait here for Matty to come back from the gym." Krys could hear Kira starting to moan when Randy did something, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing again. "Hang up the phone, Kira, I don't wanna hear your sex-capades!"

"Bye, Krys," Randy said pleasantly over the phone. "Kira has a friend of mine I'd really, _really_ like for her to meet."

"I don't wanna know, Randall," she said. "Buh-bye."

"Bye." Krys could distinctly hear Kira squeal, "BYE KRYS!" as Randy hung the phone up. As the phone was starting to be placed back on the hook, she heard Randy say, "C'mere, sexy."

Swearing she would never become like that with Matt, Krys sighed and lay back against the Matty scented sheets. He had left an hour before Kira had called to tell her about the new twist to hers and Matt's match at Survivor Series 2005. Kira and Randy had run it by Eric Bischoff, who had taken them to Vince to personally run it by him, and he loved it, and immediately sent word to Stephanie. Krys, upon hearing it, had instantly told Kira she loved her, and that if she lost, she'd see her on SmackDown a few weeks later.

A few moments passed, and Krys allowed her mind to wander to the future. Would she and Matt have a future? She knew that one thing was sure about Matthew Moore Hardy: _Nothing was for sure._ He was a great guy, sure, but he would get so pissed about the littlest things. She remembered Amy telling her about one time, when Matt had blown up at her for using his computer to play a CD. Amy had apologized, but had been annoyed to no end by it. Krys, quite frankly, found it appealing that he was so fiercely protective of his things. Growing up with nothing, you tend to stick close to your worldly possessions.

She smiled when she heard the card key lock click, then the door open. She tossed the book she'd been reading to the side of the bed, and started to jump into his arms, but froze at the reserved look on his face. "Matty, what's wrong?" she asked, laying back on the bed, and frowning a little.

"I need to tell you something."

Bracing herself, she looked mildly panicked. "What's on your mind?"

He took a deep breath, he looked down, then raised his head, and looked her dead in the eyes. "I think last night - last night and this morning - was a mistake."

She stiffened, grasping the sheets over her naked body. "Excuse me?" she said, getting up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I think it shouldn't have happened."

"How can you say that?" she cried, standing up straight and staring at him through wide eyes.

"Passion isn't everything, and you know it."

She glared at him, hurt in her eyes. "This isn't about me," she said. "I finally get it. You're still hurting over Amy."

"This isn't about Amy-"

"Bull fucking shit!" she yelled. "Stop being such a pussy about this whole thing! Be a man, and get over it! Adam's a man, Amy's a woman, it was BOUND TO HAPPEN!"

"Krys, I'm sorry."

"How could you use me like this?" she cried, moving away from him. "How could you use my body, and the love I feel for you, to try and push Amy from your mind? Does it really hurt you that much, that much, that you would take the one woman in this company that loved you, and use her love as some sort of sick pleasure?"

"That's not what this was about," he said. "Yes, I'm still hurting over what Amy did, I'm going to. But you and me, Amy has nothing to do with you and me."

"Oh, yeah right," she sneered. "She has nothing to do with this, what a fucking laugh. You know what, Matt, this whole thing, you and me, it's bullshit. And you know why?" she seethed. "Because I've got nothing more than Amy Dumas' sloppy seconds, her soiled goods." She was fighting back tears, he could see. "I refuse, Matt, I _refuse_ to play second best to Amy! You used me to try and get Amy out of your mind! So what does that make me, a whore? YOUR whore?" She shook her head no. "I wanted _you_, Matt, can't you see that? I want you, not the broken down, shell that once was Matt Hardy." She grabbed up her suitcase, and headed for Matt's door. "And if Amy's little bitch is all you are now, then I'm better off by myself."

Matt tried to go after her, grab her arm, do something! "Krys-"

"Go to hell, Matt!" The door slammed behind her, and before she slammed the door in his face, he swore he saw tears falling down her face. In fact, he could clearly see the tears falling down her face.

Once again, he'd hurt her.

He seemed to make a habit of doing it lately.

The room was now silent, when only hours before, it had been alive, with the sound of them together. Loving each other, the only way they knew how. Matt put his head in his hands and sighed. _What in the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought._ I used her body for my own sick pleasures, to get Amy from my mind, and now she hates me. What in God's name is wrong with me?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous eighteen chapters of this story for all disclaimers.**

**EXTRA NOTE: This memory and match at Survivor Series is dedicated to the memory of the dearly beloved Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes. I should have done this a long time ago, but where words have previously failed me before, they will not do so now. We love and miss you, Eddie!**

**Also: The conversation that takes place in this chapter between Krys (OC) and the late Eddie Guerrero is purely and entirely fictional.**

Slamming her clothes into the suitcase with growing anger and shaking hands proved to be no easy feat for Krys. She was hurt emotionally, and physially. It had been the second time in two years that Matthew Moore Hardy had used her. This time, the pain was worse than before, when he had told her that their first escapade together hadn't happened. It was far worse than him denying their past.

This time, she was sure she couldn't forgive him.

Throwing the thin sheet off of her now ice-cold body, she grabbed a pair of jogging pants from her suitcase, and a matching shirt and jacket. She needed to think, and the best way to do that, was to leave the scene of the crime. Get away from Matt, before something else happened that made her hate him more than ever before.

Upon trying to yank furiously on a sports bra that had been a bastard and a bother to her in the past, the cursed thing ripped in two, leaving her heaving with anger and frustration. Cursing the damned thing to hell, along with the Big K-Mart she'd bought it from, she finally decided on a push-up bra. She clasped it with no trouble at all, shrugged the straps onto her shoulders, and yanked on a shirt, the jacket following.

Finally, she was ready to go. She opened the door, and stepped out to see Matt in front of the suite door, arms folded in front of him. "Out of my way," she ordered, glaring him down coldly.

"No," he said simply. "We need to talk."

"The hell we do. I'm going for a run." She attempted to move past him, but he was apparently (and obviously) too strong for her, so she proved no match for the bigger man. "Get out of my way, Hardy," she gritted through her teeth.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Go to Hell, and take your lord and sovereign, Amy Dumas, with you!"

"So this is how it's going to be, huh?" he said, his face seeming to darken. "This is how it ends? You walking out?"

"_I'm going for a run!_" she hissed, her eyes now narrowed to slits.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Oh, I think I've heard enough of what you've 'had to say'. You see, Matt, I've taken your side each time something blew up in your face. When you and Jeff had that huge ass argument after Armageddon, who stuck with your story and argued Jeff down? Who went after you, like a faithful fucking puppy dog, getting all your errands done, so you could spend time with Amy? _Who took your side when everyone else turned you away and criticized you for opening that fat ass hole in your face about Adam and Amy's affair?_ ME! I did! I did every fucking thing you've asked of me, and all I ask in return, was you to be there for me.

"But do I get you? Nooooooooooooo, I get stuck with the little pussy-whipped leftovers of Amy Dumas' relationship. She's left you for Adam, Matt, get over it. Adam and Kat are in the process of getting a divorce, and even Kat knows the truth now. Adam never loved her, he's always loved Amy. Just like Amy's loved you, but she loves Adam just that much more. I love you, Matt, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I love you, and what do I get? I get screwed around, jerked around, my brains fucked out, and for what? To be treated basically like a whore? Some... piece of ass for you to just play around with, then toss aside when you don't need me anymore? Hell, no!"

Krys turned away from him, feeling the tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. "No," she simply said. "I won't do this anymore. I'm tired of being your whore, Matt. It's either now, or never. You can continue to fantasize about having the perfect life with Amy, but reality hurts man. Hurts like a bitch. So, you can continue to live with this fantasy ghost of Amy that's coming back to you, or you can live in the present and accept reality, and come with me. I can't keep doing this anymore."

She turned to face him, and Matt could see light in her eyes. He knew she wanted him, and only him. She could care less about the WWE. She loved her fans, but they were nothing compared to him. _Am I really living in a fantasy world?_ he had to ask himself. _What do I really want?_

Instead of saying something to appease Krys of her fears, he looked away and said nothing, simply moving aside to let her out. "I can't keep holding you back," he said sadly. "I won't chain you to my side, if this is what it has to be. I can't choose, Krys, honestly I can't. So, I'd rather let you go free, rather than continue to hurt you further, knowing that you love someone you can never have."

Her eyes shined with tears again, and this time, they did spill over onto her cheeks. Instead of crying loudly, and letting him know that he was breaking her heart, she merely nodded solemnly. She went into Matt's room where her suitcase rested on his bed, zipped it up, and carried it out. She briefly stopped by his side at the doorway, then, without a single word, pressed a small butterfly kiss to his temple. Allowing herself one last look at his blurred face, she walked away, the rolling luggage behind her.

Matt could literally feel himself tearing in two as the third woman to ever love him unconditionally walked out of his life.

_**xXWWE Survivor Series 2005 - November 27, 2005 - Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MichiganXx**_

That night at Survivor Series, the whole backstage was quiet with sorrow and grief. Eddie Guerrero, one of the most beloved WWE Superstars, and one of the greatest wrestlers and champions of all time, had passed away only two weeks before. Krys, too wrapped in her own personal life with Matt, and the hell she had been through, had been home in Philadelphia, when she heard news about his untimely passing. She'd locked herself away in her room all day, praying for Vickie, Shaul, Sherilyn, and little Kaylie Marie, and the rest of the Guerrero Llanes family. She'd cried for about two hours straight, and hadn't even the courage to sleep.

Walking around the backstage part of the arena, she could see people not having the heart to go on with the show, but swallowed their grief, and continued anyway, knowing that that would have been what Eddie had wanted. She sat herself down on a bench in the Divas' locker room, and allowed her mind to vividly retrieve the memory of her last conversation with Eddie.

_**xXFlashback - WWE RAW, October 10th, 2005: Corpus Christi, TexasXx**_

_"Mami, what's the matter?" a voice asked, breaking Krys out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Eddie Guerrero standing over top of her, with a concerned look in his warm mocha eyes._

_"It's... oh, it's nothing to trouble yourself over, Eddie," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just wished it wouldn't trouble me, though."_

_"Mamacita, you know you can talk to me about anything," he said gently, sitting next to her, and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Now, care to tell Uncle Eddie what's bothering you?"_

_"Well... you know how I feel about Matt, right?"_

_Eddie chuckled faintly. "Querida, it's a well-known fact that you love the guy. We all know you're over the moon for him, am I right?"_

_"You know you are." Krys smiled sadly. "But lately, it seems that everytime I get closer to Matt, he pushes me away. I love him and all, but he's not over Amy, and I just don't know how long I can wait for him to get over it."_

_"Well, querida, you know, heartbreak is a hard thing to get over. I myself had a hard time getting over Vickie wanting a divorce from me because of my hard life." Krys nodded thoughtfully, and smiled hugely when he pulled a small Bible out of a backpack he'd always carried around with him. He pulled it out, and turned a few pages, then directed her attention to a quote he'd had circled. "Listen to this, mami:_

_'Love is patient, love is kind._

_It does not envy._

_Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;_

_It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered._

_It keeps no record of wrongdoing._

_It does not delight in evil,_

_But rejoices in the truth._

_It always protects, trusts, hopes, and preserves._

_There is nothing love cannot face;_

_There is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance._

_In a word, there are three things that last forever:_

_Faith, hope, and love;_

_But the greatest of them all is love.'_

_First Corinthians, chapter thirteen, verses four through seven." Eddie closed his Bible, and smiled at her. "He may never get over what Amy did to him, but that doesn't mean that his heart doesn't yearn for you. Amy may still love him as a friend, but you will love him forever, as something more. Love... is a thing that our bodies do not experience, but our hearts. That's how I knew that my Vickie was the one for me, and we're still together right now. And we always will be, till death do us part." Eddie smiled at her once again. "If you know in your heart that Matt is the one for you, then don't give up on him, mamacita. Your two lost souls will find one another, but in their own time, not yours."_

_"Thank you Eddie," Krys said, hugging him dearly. "You're a great man. I'm so happy knowing that you and Vickie are back together. You HAVE to invite me to your next wedding anniversary party."_

_"Oh, I intend to, mami," Eddie said, hugging her once again. "Gotta go, sweetie. Take care." The two waved, then Eddie went his separate way, and Krys went hers._

_"Thank you, Eddie," she said to herself. "You really are an angel of God. One day, He will have a place in Heaven, made especially for your beautiful soul. I love you, man. God bless you."_

_**xXEnd FlashbackXx**_

Looking back on what Eddie had said to her earlier in Corpus Christi, Krys realized he was right. He was always right. He had the answers to the questions no one had even asked yet. He was the one everyone turned to for comfort or a laugh or two, and he, like the caring soul he was, gave them his time and love, and still had enough love in his huge heart for the fans, this business they were all a part of, and especially his family.

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she whispered a small prayer for her fallen friend. "God bless you Eddie, wherever you are. Just know that I haven't forgotten everything you have taught me." As if reminding herself and him what he had told her, she closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and whispered:

_'Love is patient, love is kind._

_It does not envy._

_Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;_

_It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered._

_It keeps no record of wrongdoing._

_It does not delight in evil,_

_But rejoices in the truth._

_It always protects, trusts, hopes, and preserves._

_There is nothing love cannot face;_

_There is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance._

_In a word, there are three things that last forever:_

_Faith, hope, and love;_

_But the greatest of them all is love._

_-- 1 Corinthians 13:4-7'_

_'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends._

_-- Corinthians 13:7-8'_

_'For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also._

_-- Matthew 6:21'_

_'I found the one whom my soul loves._

_-- Song of Solomon 3:4'_

"Thank you, Eddie. I love you, man," she whispered, finally relinquishing the denial that had clouded her soul for the past two weeks. "Godspeed, friend."

She then made her way to the men's locker room, to atone for what she had done.

_**xXLater that Night - Survivor Series 2005 - Eight Person Mixed Tag Team Survivor Series MatchXx**_

"Metalingus" began to play throughout the Joe Louis arena, and the fans stood on their feet to boo the couple emerging from the smoke at the top of the ramped entryway. The bell rang, and Lillian raised the house mic to her lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is an Eight Person Mixed Tag Team Survivor Series Match! If the challengers' team loses, they will be forced to leave the WWE RAW brand for good. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds, Edge! And the partner, from Sanford, North Carolina, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!"

Edge slid into the ring, and the couple did their usual on the knees animalistic love gestures, making everyone in the audience want to gag. Finally "It WASN'T My Fault!" was bellowed out to the crowd, and the crowd booed even more as the giant Gene Snitsky made his way out to the entryway. Edge and Lita stood smirking in the ring, and Edge grabbed the microphone from Lillian. "Ya know, big man, everyone says the same thing about you; you're a monster, you're a baby killer... but you know what? You're none of those. You're a decent human being, which is more than I can say for half this pathetic crowd here tonight!" The crowd booed, and Edge continued. "So, I propose a deal. You help us win tonight, and let's say... this lovely lady right next to me will let you do whatever you want to her luscious toes?" Lita held up her boot covered foot in offering, and Snitsky appeared as though he'd have an orgasm in the middle of the ring.

"You got a deal!" he said into the mic, and the three laughed and smiled at each other, as Edge handed Lillian back the microphone to introduce their final partner. 'I Ain't the Lady to Mess With' aired, and the crowd semi-cheered, as the raven-haired beauty known as Victoria made her way down to the ring, Candice with her wand, and Torrie holding Chloe in tow.

"And, from San Bernadino, California, Victoria!" She stopped at the ring, then mouthed to her posse that she wouldn't need their help tonight, that she'd handle this match on her own. The two non-wrestling Divas nodded, then made their way back up the ramp, much to the delight of the fans. She hopped up onto the ring apron, and jumped over the top rope, and landing gracefully in the ring, where the other three awaited their opponents that night.

At the top of the entryway, a band was getting their equipment together. Once the crowd recognized who they were, they started to scream and shout. The kings of the 80's hair bands, and the kings of glam metal, Poison, were going to perform live!

"What's up Detroit!" the lead singer of Poison, Bret Michaels, yelled into the microphone set up for him. "C.C., pick up that guitar, and talk to me!" C.C. DeVille, Poison's guitarist, did his trademark salute to the crowd, who were eating this up, and starving for more, and began playing the opening guitar solo for "So Tell Me Why". Bret tossed his long mane of gorgeous blonde hair out of his face, and began to sing to the crowd.

_I'd like to put to rest the rumours _

_I'd like to put to bed the lies _

_I'd like to throw away the past _

_And show you how I feel inside _

_I'll be your taxi and your driver _

_I'll be your road if you need _

_I'd like to push and push and push _

_Just to make you pleased _

_But your river of emotion for me _

_flows like a dried up stream_

_So tell me why _

_Your satisfaction's like a heart of stone _

_So tell me why _

_Your love reaction chills me to the bone _

_You make my blood boil hot _

_And my heart beat like a drum _

_I wanna do to you girl _

_Things that ain't never been done _

_From the rain I'll be your shelter _

_From the cold I'll be your heat _

_I'll push and push and push _

_just to make you pleased_

_So tell me why _

_Your satisfaction's like a heart of stone _

_So tell me why _

_Your love reaction chills me to the bone _

_So tell me your reason _

_for tearing me up inside _

_Girl you gotta tell me why_

"And the opponents, first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Krys!" As C.C. began his guitar solo, Krys made her way to the entryway. She had donned a deep red shirt, that read "Love Does Not Die", and black booty shorts. She tossed her long dark brown hair out of her face, and made her way over to her second favorite rock band of all time. There, she hugged lead singer Bret Michaels, then gave drummer Rikki Rockett, bass guitar Bobby Duvall, and lead guitar C.C. DeVille each a huge hug, and kisses on the cheek for doing her entrance theme that night. She then turned and made her way down to the ring, and smiled at the crowd, flashing the V1 sign high in the air. She then raised a hand, revealing a microphone.

"Now, I'd love nothing better than to haul my ass into that ring, and personally kick the living shit out of each and every one of you right now," she started, "but I first have to wait for my partners. First off..." She stopped herself. "Oops, sorry Lillian, that's your job."

Lillian smiled at her, and raised her mic to her lips once again. "And the partner..." Unknown music began to play. The younger wrestling fans who had no clue who it was, had no idea what to think, but the older wrestling fans, who knew well enough who she was, hopped to their feet and cheered loudly. "From Kawaguchi, Japan, Bull Nakano!" The crowd of older wrestling fans screamed upon seeing the ultimate female wrestler of her generation make her way to the ring, her garish spiked blue-blonde hair standing up tall and proud as she stalked to the ring.

Krys could see the shock and horror written all over Lita and Victoria's faces, and nearly popped a blood vessel trying not to laugh. Of course, WWE Creative wanted them to look shocked when they saw who their opponents' partners would be, but not telling them who they would be facing was a genius idea! Krys would have to make sure to thank Stephanie profusely the next time she saw her backstage.

"That's not all, my friends," Krys said gleefully, taking joy in seeing the shock written across Edge's features as well. "I have a wonderful little surprise for you as well, Edge. You may not have seen this person in a long time, but it's gonna be quite a shock to see him back in a WWE ring, if only for a short time. Allow me to introduce-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Edge bellowed from Lillian's mic. "If you're doing what I know you're doing, it's no chance. You can bring back all the freakish so called 'legends' all ya want, but this is MY ring, and I will see your ass done, if it's the last thing I do!" He began tearing out some of hs hair, and then an evil smile crossed his face. He, Lita, Victoria, and Snitsky all took a corner, and started to corner the two women in front of them. But before anything could happen, a familiar song echoed throughout the arena, and men, women and children all stood on their feet to see the return of Christian Cage.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he bellowed loud enough for the crowd to hear in the back of the arena, and he wasn't even on the microphone, either. Captain Charisma made his way down to the ring, his sequined costume outfit shining brightly in the strobe lights flashing throughout the arena.

"Oh Addy?" Krys said, mock timidly. "Your 'brother'," she said, using her fingers to gesture a quotation, "is just my manager for the evening, just to make things fair, in case someone you may have hired backstage tried to help us lose tonight. And, THIS is the other surprise you've been waiting for!"

She made a sweeping motion with her fingers, and a familiar beat aired throughout the arena. Men, women, and children all stood on their feet, screaming for the return of the Hardy Boyz.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty Disclaimer: Same disclaimers from before apply. Krys is my property. Shavonda from a few chapters ago is my property as well. Matt Hardy, Adam "Edge" Copeland, and Amy "Lita" Dumas, along with any other WWE Superstar and/or WWE Diva own themselves, and are property of the World Wrestling Entertainment, and Titan Sports. Jeff Hardy, Christian Cage/Christian and any other TNA Superstar and/or TNA Knockout are property of themselves, and the NWA: Total Nonstop Action company. Bull Nakano is her own property, and owns herself. WWE Divas Hellfyre and Necromancer are exclusive property of Alexandra "Hellfyre" Calloway, and Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs, and are used with their permission. Kira Alexis Summers is the exclusive property of the multitalented Ember Evans, and is used with her permission.**

**EXTRA NOTE: I failed to mention in the previous chapter that the inspiration for the quoting from the Bible scene is credited to John Layfield, known to WWE and WWE SmackDown fans as John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Also, the song used as Krys's theme song, "So Tell Me Why", is property of the glam metal kings, Poison, my absolute favorite band of all time. The lyrics to the song are their property, as well, and they are property of themselves, and their families, and significant others.**

As the Hardy Boyz made their way down the ramp, each dressed in that ever-so-familiar black microsuede Kikwear cargo pants. The female fans screamed their happiness at seeing Jeff Hardy in a WWE ring again, and the whole Detroit crowd stood on their feet and yelled blissfully.

Infuriated yet again, Edge tore at his hair, then slid into the ring, and snatched Lillian's house mic from her. "Cut that damn music!" he bellowed. "This match isn't starting yet, not until I've had my say! First, before we start this match, I'd like to hold a very special in-ring interview. The very first interview for the 'Cutting Edge', my new interview segment. So, if it isn't too much bother, I want Krys to get into the ring right now." For a moment, Krys hesitated. "Don't worry, Krys, the match won't start unless we're all ready, and I have something to say. I'm not gonna attack you and neither will anybody else. Just come on, and get in the ring."

After glaring at him for a moment, she finally got into the ring. She did a front flip into the ring, and glared him down. "What do you want?" she finally asked, looking him right in the eyes. "What's so important, that you had to postpone a really important match?"

"I'll tell you what's important," he replied smugly. "You remember when I said a couple of weeks back, that the only reason you stayed in this company was because you stayed flat on your back? You know, that wasn't an entire lie. I just happen to remember one time when that statement was entirely true. No, I may not have any footage to back this claim up, but I do have a good thing called memory. And I fondly remember a certain North Carolina hick telling me about one night he regretted as soon as it was over."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked him quietly, frowning slightly in her confusion.

"Yeah, one minute, babe," Edge said to her, still speaking through the microphone. He then directed his attention to Krys, whose eyes were narrowed to slits. "Well, I guess everyone here wants to know the big secret, huh?" Krys said nothing, yet the anger and hatred in her eyes deepened. "You remember when this foxy babe was out with her neck injury, and she was sitting home with a broken neck? You remember how you teamed up with Matt and Jeff back there, to become the new Team Xtreme? You remember how you guys would pretend there was nothing going on, when in actuality, there was?" Krys now had a look on her face that told she was going to be sick. "That's right, you little whore. Matt told me the whole thing! He told me you slept with him back in 2003, right after No Way Out!"

Krys's eyes widened, and she looked like she was going to vomit. At that current moment, she wished that she had never been included into the feud. She wished that she had never come back to RAW that first night. Most of all, she wished that she had never allowed Matt to use her the way he had.

Slowly, she shook her head no. "It wasn't like that-" she tried to say, but Lita grabbed the microphone from Edge and got right in her face.

"Oh, it wasn't like that?" she damn near shouted. "You're telling me, right now and to my face, that you didn't sleep with Matt, while I was hurting? I was out with a fucking neck injury, and you slept with Matt? What the fuck is wrong with you, Krys? Did you have ANY respect for me AT ALL? I thought you were my friend!"

"Ames, I am, but-"

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled. "How could you do this to me? Even worse, how dare you even TRY to go through with this stupid ass storyline and feud, accusing me of being a slut, when you slept with Matt, _behind my back!_" Before Krys could answer, Amy drew her hand back, and delivered a stinging slap to her face. Krys reeled back, and Amy dropped the microphone, and speared her, punching her senseless, starting the match.

After about five minutes of Amy beating on Krys, she finally stood up to take a breath. "Get up, you whore!" she yelled. Krys stood up, and looked at her best friend, sorrow, remorse, and guilt in her eyes.

"Amy, I'm sorry," she whispered, trying hard not to break down and cry in the middle of the ring. "I really am. I never meant for it to happen, but it all happened all so quickly. We both made a promise that we'd never tell anyone, and that we'd forget about the whole thing. I tried to forget it, honestly, but I couldn't."

"So, it's been eating away at you this whole time?" she said back, hate hissing through each word. "Just... just stop, I'm tired of all this bullshit!" She got out of the ring, and walked to the back, flagging her hand at the referee, who tried to get her to come back and continue the match. Finally, the referee, Chad Patton, called for the bell, telling Lillian that Amy had left the ring, and the match, thus resulting in a countout, and an elimination for Edge's team.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian announced, "the referee has just informed me that since Lita has left the ring, and refused to continue the match, the result is a disqualification. Therefore, she has been eliminated from the match!" The crowd, split now that they knew what was going on, half cheered, and half booed.

Krys, who'd been trying to get herself together, managed to move over to her corner, and tag in Jeff, who gave her a "What the hell did you get yourself into?" look, before climbing in to bump heads with Snitsky. Jeff tried to lock up with the giant Pennsylvanian, but was tossed back into the corner across from his. Looking semi-thrown off, he got himself back together, and the two locked up again. This time, Snitsky backed him into a corner turnbuckle, and Jeff lifted his hands up to break the tie. The ref broke in between the two, and Snitsky held his hands up, signalling that he had broken the collar-elbow tie-up.

Snitsky held his hands up for a second or two, then drove a knee into Jeff's gut, knocking the wind out of the younger Hardy, and dropping him to a knee. Snitsky grabbed Jeff up by his finally natural blonde hair, and drove a knee into his gut a second time, then a third, leaving the Southern wrestler choking for air. He then grabbed Jeff up by the hair once again, and Irish Whipped him to the corner. Jeff hit the ropes, and was coming back, when he was met by a foot to the face. He fell, and Snitsky picked him up, but was clotheslined by Matt, who had come in to save his baby brother.

Snitsky fell to the mat, and Matt climbed to the second rope, while Jeff grabbed a hold of Snitsky's legs, and, much to the crowd's delight, performed one of their signature Hardy Boyz legdrops. Jeff and Matt pulled the giant to his feet, then Matt performed his Twist of Fate while Jeff climbed onto the top rope. Though it had been a long time since it's happened in the WWE, Jeff jumped into the air, arched his body, and hit Snitsky dead in the stomach, marking his first Swanton Bomb back in a WWE ring. Matt climbed back onto his side next to Bull and Krys while Jeff pinned Snitsky, getting the three count, and eliminating him from the match.

"Gene Snitsky has been eliminated!" Lillian announced, and Victoria ran in and jumped on Jeff's back, trying to choke him out. Jeff flailed about for a second or two, while Victoria tried to cut off his air supply, then made his way over to his corner, and tagged in an eager Bull Nakano, who took great pleasure in pulling the raven-haired Diva off of her partner's back. She beat on Victoria for about five minutes, then, as she was about to execute her finishing maneuver, a Guillotine Legdrop, she was speared out of the air by Edge. Matt and Jeff tried to take him down, knocking him out of the ring, and Krys had tried to interfere, but Victoria had hit the Widow's Peak, and scored the pinfall.

"Bull Nakano has been eliminated!" Krys climbed into the ring, and tackled the former Women's Champion, punching her senseless. She tried to go for a top rope Shooting Star Press, but Edge came running up, and grabbed her left leg, crotching her.

Victoria climbed onto the top rope with her opponent, wrapped Krys's arm over hers, and fell back, taking Krys with her in the excruciating Superplex from the top rope. Victoria stood up, favoring her back, and tagged Edge in. Edge, an evil, triumphant grin on his face, knelt down in the corner, awaiting the moment when he could spear Krys senseless once again, not noticing when one Hardy ducked down to the bottom of the ring apron, and disappeared under it.

Krys finally got up, shakily, and turned, half expecting to have her brains speared out. Edge sprinted, hoping to spear her, but instead ran smack dab into a ladder, courtesy of Jeffrey Nero Hardy. The referee spotted it, and signalled to the timekeeper to ring the bell, calling for a disqualification. "Due to a call by referee Chad Patton," announced Lillian from her seat, "Jeff Hardy has been disqualified, and thus eliminated from the match!" Jeff got in the referee's face, arguing what had happened, but in the end, flagged the ref, and got out of the ring. He threw up the gunz and the Version One signs on both hands, and walked up the ramp, and away from the ring area.

Leaving Krys and Matt alone with Edge and Victoria.

(Time for the games to begin)

Matt climbed into the ring, and so did Edge. But before the two could get it on, Edge grabbed a microphone, and said, "Since this is Survivor Series, a night of unexpected surprises, I've got another surprise of my own. This match is now a Tornado Tag Match. The rules are, there are no rules. First person to get pinned loses the match, and you two pieces of shit are going to SmackDown. Bank on it!"

He tossed the microphone down, and charged at Matt. He tackled him, and the two started brawling like nothing ever seen before. Krys and Victoria looked at each other for a brief moment, then grappled up. Victoria gained the edge on Krys when she yanked on Krys's left arm, and wrenched it behind her. Krys flinched in pain, but continued to try and fight back. She tried to elbow Victoria, but the Diva ducked it, and kicked Krys in the gut.

She tried to go for the Widow's Peak, but before she could, Matt kicked her in the gut, grabbed her head, and jumped backwards, delivering the Side Effect to Victoria. Edge, while Matt had been occupied with stopping Victoria from gaining the upper hand on Krys, seized his chance, and, when Krys was getting up and shaking the cobwebs from her head, lunged forward and speared her. Victoria tackled Matt out of the ring, and went outside as well to take care of him, allowing Edge to sprint forward to Krys's prone body, and score the pinfall.

Matt, who had been taking care of Victoria, had just rammed her into the ring apron, when he saw the pin. The look on his face was disbelieving as the referee called for the bell, and heard Lillian announce Edge's name as the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, Edge!"

Edge had a priceless smile on his face, and Krys was just sitting up, when she saw him waving goodbye at her. While Edge celebrated, and he and Victoria helped each other to the back, his music stopped, and Matt slid into the ring to meet Krys's stunned face.

Krys's face was one of shock, appall, and sadness. She had always wanted to be on RAW, and now she had to go. To SmackDown. She had to leave RAW for good, and spend the rest of her career on SmackDown from now on.

_But... maybe it wasn't all bad,_ she thought as he helped her to her feet and hugged her. _Maybe now he'll get his mind off of Amy, and start thinking towards the future. Maybe start thinking of a future... with me._

The two stood up to a standing ovation. The match may not have been all that good, but it had been one of the greatest feuds of 2005. And now, it was over.

The two slowly walked to the back, arms wrapped around one another, the crowd still cheering for them. Once they reached the top of the entryway, they each raised one arm in the air, each signalling the V1 sign, then went to the back to get cleaned up.

_**xXAfter the ShowXx**_

_So maybe tonight wasn't such a bad night,_ she thought once more as the lights around her darkened and shut off for the night. _Maybe this was all worth it. Everything happens for a reason, remember? This was your reason. You wanted Matt, no strings attached, and this may be it. Maybe now that we're going to be on SmackDown again, he'll start thinking ahead to the future._

_But will it be a future with me?_

The End!

...Or, is it?


End file.
